


Untitled: Chatgroup

by Ivebeenjished77 (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Set It Off (Band), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, High School, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, My First (bandom) Fanfic, My First Fanfic (on this site), Read at Your Own Risk, and tagging and titling but i'm not tagging that shit three times, ends with ten, i have no clue when i started writing this, i used to write on fanfiction.net, i used to write pokemon fanfics lmaooo, imma guess february, it's basically just another group chat fic, like some come later, so it starts with five of them, they're not all in it in the beginning, this is a bit shite, this is shite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ivebeenjished77
Summary: Brendon Urie started a chat group. He added his four friends. The five of them chatted almost everyday in the chat.Well, everything changes eventually.(that's pretty much it, whoops. I promise you, it's happy 99% of the time)(the updates might get a lil slower by the way, sorry about that)





	1. Homework Panic!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I've never been in a chat group, so I don't know how they operate. So my research consists of memes and other chat group fics. And, even then, I kept it kind of mellow and chill.
> 
> You'd call it unrealistic, I'd say that, "this group is just... different."  
> Even then, it's probably still unrealistic. Again, I wouldn't know.

beebo invited ryro, guesswhoitis, Petey, and Pattycakes to the chat.

beebo: hello gay fukers  
ryro: what the hecc  
guesswhoitis: ikr, he misspelled fuckers!  
Pattycakes: why am i here, it's 12 pm  
beebo: because i commanded you to be here

guesswhoitis changed their name to Cody.

Petey: oh  
ryro: who did you think it was?  
Pattycakes: not cody  
Cody: did you expect beyonce  
Petey: i was thinking more rihanna  
beebo: do you even know who rihanna is  
Petey: thankfully  
ryro: not thankfully  
Cody: do you guys happen to know how to do the homework  
Pattycakes: which class  
Cody: math  
Petey: ah, the one class you're alone in  
Cody: *Image attached* (it's a picture of the math homework)  
how about now  
beebo: fuck homework, im eating and talking to u  
Cody: did i ask about you  
beebo: damn, calm down  
ryro: cody, it's easy. it's algebra  
Petey: i have never  
Cody: not all of us are geniuses, ryan  
Pattycakes: you don't have to be a genius   
Pattycakes: to do simple algebra  
Cody: can you just tell me the answers  
Pattycakes: a c b a a d c  
ryro: a c b a d d c  
Pattycakes: wait  
beebo: hmm whos right  
ryro: think about it, why would there be two As in a row  
Pattycakes: you hypocrite  
Cody: but with yours, there are two ds in a row  
ryro: i realize this now  
beebo: i dont think it matters, one wrong and you'll be fine  
Cody: okay, thanks guys  
Petey: *image attached* (It's another page of math)  
so about math homework  
Pattycakes: 1. fuck you 2. c d b a c c d  
Petey: 1 when and where 2 thanks  
Pattycakes: never and nowhere  
beebo: r e j e c t e d  
ryro: petes gonna drive to nowhere now  
beebo: and arrive at never  
Cody: probably packing right now  
Petey: im on my way  
Pattycakes: oh my god  
Pattycakes: im going to sleep  
Pattycakes: and turning my phone off  
Petey: noooo  
Pattycakes: goodnight, you fuckers  
beebo: gn  
ryro: goodnight you  
Cody: goodnight patrick  
Petey: goodnight paattyy  
beebo: im not tired  
Cody: i still have history homework  
ryro: great  
Petey: how are you not tired, it's 12:30  
beebo: i actually got 7 hours of sleep last night  
ryro: that instantly makes you awake  
Cody: *image attached* (history homework)  
can you guys help me  
ryro: history isn't my jam  
Petey: don't you have a textbook to look up the answers  
Cody: i didnt think of that  
ryro: BRO  
Cody: im tired mkay  
ryro: what an excuse  
Petey: my mom just yelled at me to stop laughing and go to sleep  
beebo: don't follow her advice  
Petey: i just yelled "sorry i have funny friends"  
Petey: she's coming down the hall  
ryro: you're screwed, hide your phone  
Petey: thank god you guys can stfu  
Cody: thanks fucker  
Petey: fucker of patrick  
beebo: now i ship it  
Cody: holy shit  
ryro: what a comeback  
Petey: ever regret typing something  
beebo: im not deleting it  
Petey: i have a 20

beebo has deleted a message from Petey

ryro: were still gonna tell him  
Petey: please no  
Cody: i dont think we should tell him  
Cody: for his sake  
Petey: thanks for the support  
Cody: np  
beebo: im kinda not allowed to say anything because he's paid me  
Petey: please ryan  
ryro: fine, i wont tell daren  
Petey: thanks  
beebo: what?  
Cody: you oblivious mf, they're painting over the fact that he was talking about pat

beebo has deleted a message from beebo  
beebo has deleted a message from Cody

Petey: im going to sleep now  
beebo: aw y  
Petey: because of the incident  
beebo: k, gn  
ryro: goodnight you  
Cody: goodnight pete  
ryro: that leaves us three  
Cody: do you guys know what "incessant" means  
beebo: you need to pay more attention  
ryro: are you fucking 12  
Cody: hey, im rocking as and bs assholes  
Cody: my vocab is big  
ryro: just fkin google it  
Cody: but im lazy  
beebo: it means continuous  
Cody: you're a saint, brendon  
Cody: my homeworks finally done  
ryro: god, im going to sleep  
Cody: me too, sleep here i come  
beebo: no, stay  
beebo: im not tired  
beebo: please  
beebo: you guys suck you know that  
beebo: ugh


	2. Ship Beaten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm posting these on the same day cuz fuck it
> 
> actually, i'm posting all of these on the same day, cUZ FUCK IT

Pattycakes: i need you fuckers help  
Petey: what  
Pattycakes: robert just beat the shit outta me and im running  
Pattycakes: he close tho, can you help me  
Pattycakes: jade street  
beebo: shit  
Pattycakes: across the street pete  
beebo: tf is going on  
Pattycakes: holy shit  
beebo: what?  
Pattycakes: pete just beat the living hell out of robert  
Pattycakes: robert's running  
Pattycakes: *image attached* (of pete)  
thanks pete  
beebo: jesus christ does he take karate  
Cody: wtf wait  
Petey: just get yo gay asses over here  
ryro: fuck, okay

Patrick stood there, bent down, panting from his running. "Shit, Pete. I'm never going to underestimate your fighting skills again."  
Pete rolled his eyes fondly. "You're welcome," he said.  
"Hey, fuckers!" Brendon yelled in the distance. Ryan and Cody were following close behind as they charged down the sidewalk.  
"Are you okay?" Cody asked once they got there.  
"My limbs and abdomen hurt," Patrick groaned.  
Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, okay. 'Bout you, Pete?"  
"He punched my jaw," Pete complained. He pulled his hand to his jaw to emphasis his point.  
"Do you guys need a drive?" Brendon asked. He held up car keys. "My parents trusted me with their car today."  
"What great parents. Hope you don't kill us," Ryan muttered. Brendon whipped around.  
"UM, I WILL NOT KILL YOU," Brendon yelled.  
"Thanks, Brendon!" Patrick interrupted. The five of them started walking back to the parking lot. It didn't take long for them to reach their desired destination.  
"I call shot gun for the front seat," Cody said quickly.  
"Ugh, fuck you, Cody!" Ryan groaned. They climbed into the car.  
"We're going to my house, because fuck you. And Pete, you still owe me a 20," Brendon said as he backed out of the parking spot.  
Pete reached into his pocket, grabbing a crumbled 20 and handing it to Brendon.  
"Here you go, you ungrateful twat."  
Brendon smirked and stuffed the dollar into his pocket. "Thanks, Pete."

Time Skip. About an hour after they've got home. Chatroom.

beebo: hello again,  
ryro: why the comma. what were you gonna put?  
Petey: he was gonna call us horny 16 year olds  
beebo: well that's what we are  
Cody: true  
Pattycakes: i shoulda stayed at your house cuz my mom just lectured me hard  
beebo: wait why  
Pattycakes: "you need to learn to stand up for yourself"  
ryro: i got the same talk when i was 133  
ryro: *13  
beebo: damn boy, you look young  
Cody: no one gonna mention tHANK GOD IT FRIDAY  
Petey: you know what im gonna do tonight  
beebo: masturbate  
Petey: sit alone and eat on my bed while watching youtube videos in the dark until 5 am  
Petey: or masturbate, yeah  
Pattycakes: hahahaha  
Cody: im going on a date tomorrow  
beebo: WHO IS'T IS LUCKY ENOW TO BEEST THY DATE  
Pattycakes: who is your date  
Petey: do you know shakepearan  
beebo: i knoweth not, haply  
ryro: he's using a translator lmao  
Cody: so you know that popular kid at school whos blond and wears that headband and plays the drums  
ryro: oh, max?  
Cody: *maxx  
Petey: what about him?  
Pattycakes: oh, he's just a special snowflake, isn't he? gets to spell his name differently  
Cody: yeah, im going on a fkin date with maxx danziger  
Pattycakes: no you're not  
Petey: NO WAY  
ryro: jesus how  
beebo: bro waiteth  
ryro: you're suppose to say a disbelieving line, not "bro wait"  
beebo: what shouldst their ship nameth beest  
Petey: caxxy  
Pattycakes: sounds like catty  
Cody: we don't need a ship name  
beebo: ev'ry couple needeth a ship nameth  
Petey: coxx?  
Cody: we're not a couple yet  
beebo: but thou art going on a date?  
Pattycakes: coxx sounds like cocks  
Cody: it might not last long  
ryro: you needa have faith in yourself, cody. it might go well  
Petey: i was thinking about mady  
beebo: aye cody, thee needeth to believeth  
Cody: okay, fine. maybe itll go well, maybe it wont. i wont know until its over  
Pattycakes: that's the spirit! also, mady isn't going to work  
Petey: what's wrong with it?  
beebo: how about their lasteth names?  
ryro: carsziger  
Pattycakes: mady is a legitimate name, you don't use real names as ship names  
Petey: danson  
Pattycakes: i think we should use carziger  
ryro: i said carsziger  
Pattycakes: i like mine better  
Petey: cody decides  
Cody: too much pressure  
beebo: i bethink we shouldst wend with patrick's but cody shouldst decideth  
ryro: can you stop talking in shakespearan  
beebo: nay  
Cody: sure, patricks  
Petey: so carziger  
ryro: i bethink yond brendon shouldst stand ho talking in shakespearan because t's getting annoying  
beebo: dameth well enow  
ryro: dameth means to damn someone you spork  
Pattycakes: not you too ryan  
Petey: this is annoying because i have no idea what theyre saying  
beebo: *alas well enow  
beebo: i can talketh howev'r i wanteth to, honey, i controleth myself  
ryro: at which hour nay one else can und'rstand thee is at which hour thee might wanteth to rethink yond bethought  
Cody: lmao  
beebo: if 't be true thee can und'rstand me thee dumbfuck then those gents can too  
ryro: obviously thee didn't readeth what those gents did type thee self-cent'r'd asshole  
beebo: haply thee shouldst fucking learneth how to bid what a gleek is, ryan  
ryro: thee shouldst yourself because i has't been joking since i did start speaking liketh this  
beebo: oh alas oops  
Pattycakes: lmao what  
Petey: mind telling us what the fuck just went down?  
ryro: we just had an argument in shakespearan, what about it  
Pattycakes: i'm not fucking-


	3. Cody the Information Giver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit boutta go down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I mean?
> 
> This is more mellow than other chat group fics.

beebo: happy sunday yall  
ryro: wtf i just woke up  
Petey: it's 12 am wth  
Cody: is pat even awake  
Petey: im goin to check  
beebo: cody how'd your date go w/ maxx  
beebo: good? bad?  
Cody: it went fine  
beebo: did he walk out on ya  
Cody: no  
beebo: i'd say it went well then  
ryro: just because he didn't leave doesn't mean it went well  
beebo: not true  
Petey: looks like patrick was awake the whole time  
ryro: how did you get there so quickly  
Cody: pete can teleport confirmed  
Petey: maybe i can just walk fast  
ryro: you live two blocks away from him wtf  
Cody: and it took you like five minutes to get there  
Petey: i fucking drove okay  
beebo: how much was the fine  
Petey: for what?  
beebo: speeding  
Petey: get out  
ryro: did you actually get a ticket  
Petey: no  
Cody: i just thought of something:  
Cody: so you know how ryan sometimes calls bren breadbin  
beebo: yes?  
Cody: and you know how sometimes beebo calls ryan ry?  
Cody: does that mean their ship name is rybread?

beebo has muted Cody for 5 minutes

Petey: oh my god  
ryro: can he still look at the convo  
beebo: yes.  
ryro: carziger  
beebo: c a r z i g e r  
Petey: ca r z iger  
beebo: CODY AND MAXX WERE SITTING IN A TREE  
Petey: F U C K I N G  
ryro: FIRST COMES LOVE MAKING  
Petey: THEN COMES PREGNANCY  
beebo: THEN COMES CODY IN A BABY CARRIAGE  
ryro: you were suppose to put a spin on it  
beebo: sorry i can't come up with things automatically.

Cody has been unmuted automatically

Petey: can you predict the future, beebo  
ryro: obviously, it wasn't a coincidence. he can predict the future  
Cody: you guys suck  
beebo: we succ dicc, obviously  
Cody: wait, you're gay?  
Petey: guess  
ryro: how long have you known him again  
Cody: 3 years  
Petey: how did you not know hes gay  
Cody: i don't assume things, mkay  
ryro: oh my god  
Pattycakes: pete get the fUCK OUT  
beebo: *image attached* (meme)  
i'm gay  
Petey: nah  
Pattycakes: i don't want you here  
Petey: i'm coming to your room  
Pattycakes: no you're not  
beebo: they gonna fuk  
Pattycakes: i'm not daren, sorry  
ryro: wth who's daren  
ryro: oh nvm  
beebo: your memory is great  
ryro: fuck off, it was 3 days ago  
beebo: it was 5 days you dumbfuck  
Pattycakes: who the fuck daren  
Cody: someone ryan made up on the spot  
Petey: i will slay you  
Pattycakes: what  
ryro: so pete said something he shouldn't have about you so we had to cover it up  
Pattycakes: what he say?

Petey has left the chat

ryro: don't add him back yet  
ryro: *image attached* (it's the conversation in the first chapter)  
Cody: you screenshot it?  
beebo: you didn't

Pattycakes has left the chat

ryro: well then  
beebo: if they hate eachother because of this  
Cody: idk, pat seemed kinda jealous and we know pete likes him  
ryro: maybe they'll get together?  
beebo: *HOPEFULLY  
ryro: yeah, it's either that or they h8 eachother forever

beebo has invited Petey to the chat

beebo: how ya doing, boi  
Petey: shit  
beebo: what happened  
Petey: i ran out of patricks house. im driving back to my place  
Petey: thanks cody  
Cody: it'll turn out, trust me  
Petey: expect a black eye tomorrow  
ryro: patrick won't hate you, though. you're his best friend.  
Cody: you'll thank me later  
beebo: no we won't  
Cody: you will

Petey has left the chat

Timeskip. Like, 10 minutes later. No one chats.

beebo: can i add them back  
ryro: probably

beebo has invited Pattycakes and Petey to the chat

ryro: are you guys okay  
beebo: yall kiss  
Cody: KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE  
beebo: MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE  
ryro: weebs. start talking  
Pattycakes: so when pete left he ran out of my house and drove away and i followed him via car to his house  
ryro: w8 w0t  
Pattycakes: he beat me there so i knocked on the door and his mom let me in and i ran into his room  
Pattycakes: then i told him i shared his feelings and he asked me if it was a joke and it wasn't and he hugged me then kissed me  
Pattycakes: he's crying right now  
Cody: congratulations  
ryro: my otp has sailed  
beebo: the present day shall anon beest consid'r'd a festival between the five of us  
ryro: not again  
beebo: it was the only one, i swear  
beebo: i'm so proud of my children  
Cody: i told you hoes that it would work out in the end  
ryro: you also told us that you could ski  
beebo: that experience was haunting on all of our behalves  
Pattycakes: you dont know how traumatic it was to see his arm twist that way -pete  
Cody: not my fault there was a branch in the way


	4. Pun Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this chapter is even more shite than the others, so be warned

beebo: happy monday  
Cody: i was lonely yesterday  
ryro: we went to mcdonald's, idk what you mean  
Pattycakes: can i just say that all day i thought it was yesterday  
Pattycakes: i forgot to wake up  
Petey: how do you forget to wake up?  
Pattycakes: don't question it  
ryro: i fkin bumped into danziger today  
Cody: whatt was his reaction  
ryro: he was like "sorry, sorry, my fault". mirrored my reaction  
Petey: speaking of maxx, wanna know what he did?  
beebo: no  
Petey: let me cheat off of him on the history test  
Petey: cool fucker  
ryro: what if he got a shit score  
Cody: maxx is smart  
Pattycakes: then pete'd get a bad score too, genius  
beebo: wanna see the best pun ever  
ryro: not really

beebo changed their name to beebi

beebi: i'm bi, not gay  
Pattycakes: god, that's horrible  
beebi: make name puns  
ryro: fine, jesus

Cody has changed their name to Catson

Catson: im a furry now

beebi has muted Catson for 5 minutes

Petey: im  
ryro: you were asking for it

Petey has changed their name to PeteCame

Pattycakes: wth why  
ryro: ( ͡☉ ͜ʖ ͡☉)  
beebi: keep it  
PeteCame: try to make a better pun with my name  
beebi: meat instead of pete  
Pattycakes: oH MY

PeteCame changed their name to MeatCame

Pattycakes: no.

MeatCame changed their name to Meaty

Meaty: better?  
ryro: patrick is probs screaming  
beebi: does meaty wanna meaty cracker

Catson has been unmuted automatically

Catson: m e a t y p e t e y  
ryro: wtf  
beebi: did you have that prepared  
Catson: of course  
Pattycakes: just why  
Meaty: because bad puns  
ryro: are fucking dumb just stop  
beebi: you should be encouraging us  
Pattycakes: you didnt encourage cody with his pun  
beebi: his pun was bad  
Catson: hey!  
Meaty: our puns are great  
ryro: oh really

ryro has changed their name to bowlingaccident

beebi: ASFFFGH  
Meaty: NO FUK  
Pattycakes: THIS IS HURTING EVERYONE  
Catson: MY PRECIOUS MIND PLEASE  
bowlingaccident: this hurts, but it's worth it  
Catson: HAVE MERCY  
Pattycakes: honestly, how did that woman not get fired  
Meaty: OR GET ARRESTED WTF  
beebi: PANCAKE ASS SLUT TRAUMATIZED ME  
bowlingaccident: rookie mistake to forget your clothes when leaving  
Pattycakes: ya think  
Catson: she acted like nothing was wrong  
Pattycakes: there was a 5yr old kid there  
Meaty: i hope to god that kid forgot about it  
Catson: even better, didn't see  
beebi: why would you choose to have $ex on your period  
bowlingaccident: i don't think i've ever left as quickly before

bowlingaccident changed their name to ryro

beebi: that wasn't even a pun, hoe  
ryro: it was better than your puns  
Pattycakes: was it though  
Catson: i take offense  
Meaty: ryan cant even come up with a pun  
ryro: or i'm too lazy to try  
beebi: idk man  
ryro: oh fuckk off  
beebi: or fuck in  
Meaty: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Pattycakes: ...into oblivion  
Meaty: ( ͡☉ ͜ʖ ͡☉)  
Catson: isnt that the one ryan used earlier  
ryro: copying hoe


	5. Smashed and Trampled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hoes ( ͡☉ ͜ʖ ͡☉)
> 
> probs worse than the other chapter tbh

beebi: how y'all queers doing  
ryro: trying not to get run over  
beebi: oh i see you  
beebi: go faster, they're behind you  
beebi: OH SHIT  
Meaty: what happened??  
Meaty: oh wait

Meaty has changed their name to Petey

beebi: RYAN'S GETTING TRAMPLED  
Pattycakes: WAS THAT THE SCREECH  
ryro: HELP ME  
Petey: RYAN HOLY SHIT  
Catson: LET HIM SUFFER  
Pattycakes: WHERE ARE YOU GUYS  
Petey: NEXT TO MRS MILLERS CLASS  
beebi: WTF PATRICK  
Petey: OHMYGOD  
ryro: YOU MF  
Catson: WHAT HE DOIN?  
Petey: HE WALKED ON RYAN  
Catson: WTFFF  
ryro: THANKS FOR THAT, PATRICK  
Catson: okay wtf happened  
ryro: patrick walked on me, the mf  
beebi: CANT BRETH  
Petey: ohmyfuckinggod

Time skip; after school

Pattycakes: im horny ;)  
Pattycakes: wrong chat   
Pattycakes: fuck  
Pattycakes: i didnt say that  
ryro: ajfkhfgsksgh  
Catson: im speechless  
beebi: pete can solve your problems  
Pattycakes: kys  
Petey: where  
Catson: bROO  
Pattycakes: private chat  
ryro: just don't smash near me  
Catson: too young  
beebi: never too young to fuck  
Catson: says a virgin  
ryro: talking like i didn't hear you and maxx fucking  
Catson: you listened??  
ryro: i didn't have a choice  
beebi: i am no virgin :(  
ryro: you've been single since i met you  
Catson: i saw him kiss a flower, that count?

beebi has changed their name to hentailord69

hentailord69: want to have a threesome?  
ryro: with you? hell no, virgin  
Catson: i'd rather bren than a stranger  
hentailord69: wanna fuk then??  
Catson: i'm taken  
hentailord69: :(  
ryro: again, not with you  
hentailord69: i don't want to fuck you either, ryan  
ryro: THEN WHY ARE U ASKING  
hentailord69: cuz i'm bored  
ryro: you're bored so you're asking your friends to fuck??  
Catson: bored and horny sounds like a movie title  
hentailord69: you guys are ganging up on me

hentailord69 has left the chat

ryro: wait he left??  
Catson: oh fuck

hentailord69 has joined the chat

hentailord69: miss me?  
ryro: not really  
Catson: idk i guess  
hentailord69: your validation comforts me, cody  
Catson: big words scare me  
Pattycakes: petes dick is small  
ryro: we know  
Petey: you weren't saying that 5 minutes ago  
Petey: and fuck you ryan  
Pattycakes: hentailord69??  
hentailord69: expected them to question it, didn't bat an eye  
Catson: we've seen you do enough weird shit

hentailord69 has changed their name to hotfreshbigdickedman

ryro: that name's still not as big as your ego  
hotfreshbigdickedman: and your dick is still smaller than your name  
ryro: fuck you too  
Pattycakes: he didn't deny it  
ryro: and fuck you


	6. Starstruck, Fake, Mistaken, Upset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how y'all think of 2011!Cody, 2015!Brendon, 2015!Ryan (without a beard, idk if he had one), 2015!Patrick, and 2014!Pete (I don't think he had a beard..?), but younger looking? also, don't sue me for starting drama.
> 
> also i'm listening to Run Dry and i stg the "impress me good luck" part is gonna fucking kill me

hotfreshbigdickedman: starbucks is lit, wanna walk?  
ryro: change your name  
hotfreshbigdickedman: scuse me?

hotfreshbigdickedman has changed their name to beebo

beebo: ryan's not invited anymore, but anyone else is  
ryro: scuse me?  
Pattycakes: depends, are you paying  
beebo: pay for your own shit  
Pattycakes: fuck you too  
Petey: y'all goldigger tryna get free starbucks  
Catson: you guys are so basic with your starbucks  
Catson: are you going to dye you hair blond  
ryro: are you going to get normal hair  
Petey: being emo is better than being hot mf  
beebo: you were emo for a year pete  
Petey: and it was nice  
Pattycakes: honestly it was horrifying  
Petey: don't act all innocent, you had sideburns  
Pattycakes: they were fake  
beebo: wAIT, THEY WERE FAKE  
Catson: IMAGINE PATRICK PUTTING HIS SIDEBURNS ON BEFORE SCHOOL  
Petey: "I'LL BE DOWN IN A SECOND, MOM, I'M APPLYING MY SIDEBURNS"  
Pattycakes: i think i actually said that once  
ryro: honestly you guys are faker than his sideburns  
beebo: not cool

beebo has banned ryro from the chat for 5 minutes

beebo: ryan is such a mean mf  
beebo: always making fun of us  
beebo: like, what did we do to you?  
beebo: and like, he's so full of himself  
Petey: calm your tits miss  
beebo: calm your boner, heart doner  
Pattycakes: heart doner? wouldn't that kill him?  
Catson: do you need your heart to live?  
beebo: are you not alive in the after life?  
Catson: what do you think the after life is?  
beebo: are you dumb?  
Petey: are you on your period?  
beebo: at least i'm not completely lost in life  
Pattycakes: you don't do your homework, you suck at sports, youre being an ass to us, youre not popular...

ryro has been unmuted automatically

beebo: i have a good voice, i still have a mind, i can play more than one instrument, i'm hot...  
ryro: does that give you the right to be a fucking defensive, mean, egotistical prick?  
ryro: i thought you were better than that

ryro has left the chat

beebo has left the chat

Petey: wtf got into him  
Pattycakes: you realize he was joking, right?  
Catson: what? wait, he was?  
Pattycakes: "calm your boner, heart doner"  
Pattycakes: "are you not alive in the after life?"  
Pattycakes: he's smarter than you think  
Catson: why didn't you tell him to stop?  
Pattycakes: were you offended? i wasn't. i didn't think ryan was, either  
Pattycakes: ryan's never offended cause he's usually the offensive one  
Petey: maybe ryan is joking  
Catson: honestly, i doubt it

Catson has changed their name to Cody

Pattycakes: why  
Cody: i never thought we'd ever have drama  
Petey: every group has drama at some point  
Cody: but, like, this seems really bad  
Pattycakes: they'll get over it, ryans not gonna leave us because brens joke went a lil too far  
Petey: idk, have you ever seen ryan snap at bren like that?  
Cody: i haven't known them as long as you guys, but honestly, no  
Petey: i don't think he has either

//with Brendon and Ryan\\\

Ryan yanked the covers over himself, sniffling quietly. Why was Brendon suddenly saying all these things about him? Did he forget that he could read the conversation? Was it a sign that he wasn't welcome? They'd known each other since kindergarten, surely he'd have said it already.  
His phone vibrated, a text message from a contact labeled "breadbin urinal".  
"I'm so, so so so sorry, Ryan. I was joking, but I took it too far." Ryan didn't ever think he'd seen Brendon type using proper capitalization and punctuation, so he must be serious. Or maybe Ryan's just too sarcastic for his own good.  
His phone vibrated again, a call from a contact labeled "breadbin urinal".  
He considered his options: he pick up, and face a Brendon who doesn't like him. Or, he leave it alone, as not to make Brendon suffer any more than he already has. He was about to pick up, with the thought "you don't know, he might have been joking" when the call stopped automatically. His phone vibrated right after.  
"Please, please pick up. I want to apologize."  
He waited a couple of seconds before picking up. Brendon immediately started talking, "sorry, oh my god, I'm so fucking stupid. Jesus, I- you're fucking perfect, I'm the mean fucker, who's full of himself. I'm so sorry, Ryan-"  
"Brendon, Brendon, stop," Ryan said, though it came out as the infamous sniffle, voice crack combination.  
Brendon paused, "Are you crying?" He burst out, crying himself, "Oh god, I made you cry, didn't I?"  
"No, no, no-"  
"I'm sorry! I- I didn't mean to you cry! God dammit, I'm-" Brendon was hysterical.  
"Brendon! God, just- do you still want to be my friend or not?"  
"Of course I do, Ryan! You're probably the best goddamn person on this planet, and I swear, it was just a joke that went too far. I am honestly, truly, sorry."  
Ryan masked a sniffle with a cough, "Okay. I'm sorry for overreacting." Ryan didn't really believe Brendon.  
What Ryan didn't know was that Brendon caught his sniffle. And Brendon assumed that Ryan was lying, and he was not, in fact, okay. And that he'd ruined everything with him.

//shit go back\\\

ryro has joined the chat

beebo has joined the chat

Cody: are you guys okay  
ryro: why wouldn't we be?  
Petey: idk, we've just never seen you get that offended  
Pattycakes: bren was really just joking  
ryro: i know :) i'm fine, really  
Cody: brendon? about you?  
beebo: i'm fine as long as ryan's fine  
beebo: in this situation  
Petey: so this feud is over?  
ryro: yea  
Cody: lit  
Pattycakes: very lit indeed  
Petey: ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, how times change. Now, I'm listening to The Black Parade album.
> 
> (when i was a young boy)
> 
> Damn you, My Chemical Romance, for doing this shit to me.


	7. Fuck Is He? (Missing? Changed?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LyYqVQ7GGLE
> 
> only their appearance is from a certain year btw
> 
> Also, this chapter is dry af, but it's necessary for the story, soo....

Petey: how come no one's chatted yet today?? anyways, hello  
Pattycakes: idk, probs cause brendon wasn't here today  
Cody: do you guys know wth happened to him  
Petey: no  
Cody: well you're helpful  
Petey: he's probably grounded or something  
Cody: he'd tell us at school then  
Pattycakes: maybe he skipped??  
Petey: wouldn't he tell us that he's skipping? he always does  
Cody: maybe he forgot to  
ryro: can you guys stop talking about this? he probably got sick and his mom took his phone away  
Pattycakes: okay... but why tf would his mom take his phone away just cuz he's sick  
ryro: ...  
Pattycakes: ...  
Petey: SURE. do y'all remember that one time trick got a ticket when we were all in the car  
Cody: "are old enough to drive? you look 12"  
Petey: YES "what did you say to me?"  
Pattycakes: "show me your license" or smthing like that  
Cody: "oh...... sorry, sir"  
Pattycakes: he didn't make me pay tho  
Petey: that's a plus i guess  
Cody: if patrick supposedly looks 12, does that mean you're banging a 12 year old kid?  
Petey: is this question directed towards me or patrick  
Pattycakes: i fucked myself when i was 12  
Cody: wtf??? okay???  
Petey: 7th grade me probably would  
Pattycakes: aww, you wouldn't now?? :(  
Petey: well, you weren't even a teen then. i have a drivers license  
Cody: age is just a number  
Petey: aCtUaLlY,  
Pattycakes: didn't you say brendon was too young to fuck a couple of days ago?  
Cody: i am a changed man  
Petey: all you've changed is your clothes  
Pattycakes: i don't think he's even changed his clothes  
Cody: i'm fuckin-  
Pattycakes: haha, we're just joking  
Cody: i know that..? what..?  
Cody: and i've improved more than y'all mfs have  
Petey: sure  
Cody: IVE CHANGED  
Pattycakes: how long have you had that haircut again?  
Petey: how long have you been 5'4?  
Pattycakes: how long have you been 5'6?  
Cody: y'all turning on each other *grabs popcorn, shifts in hair*  
ryro: so you haven't changed from being a furry, roleplaying mf  
Pattycakes: "shifts in hair"  
Petey: HE REAPPEARS  
Cody: i meant chair i was typing quickly  
Petey: i just realized it's 10 pm  
Pattycakes: i just realized i'm dating an idiot  
Petey: SPEAKING OF DATING, how are you and maxx  
Cody: tj maxx  
Cody: ahh, it's going fine  
Pattycakes: took him out anywhere else?  
Cody: starbucks  
Pattycakes: but... you hypocritical basic jackass  
Cody: yea, yea, yea, idc  
Petey: it was probably inexpensive amirite  
Pattycakes: what?  
Cody: what?  
Petey: cuz it has "bucks" in the name... so...  
Pattycakes: wouldn't that make it more expensive cuz they're making more money  
Cody: yea, so they'd be made of money  
Petey: SO IM JUST TRYNA MAKE A JOKE AND YALL WANNA JUDGE ME  
Cody: you're joke was wrong  
Petey: but i tried?  
Cody: but it was wrong?  
Pattycakes: ANYWAYS, what song is currently stuck in your head?  
Cody: oh marjorie by cody carson  
Pattycakes: fuck off  
Petey: one way by blacklite district  
Pattycakes: what? never heard of them  
Petey: they have 150000 monthly listeners on spotify  
Pattycakes: idk if that's good or not  
Petey: pretty okay  
Cody: WELCOME TO THE STORY OF MY LIFE IT'S TOO SHORT TO NOT THINK ABOUT EVERYTHING THAT'S RIGHT FOR ME NOW AND THAT'S YOU BEING BY MY SIDE AND SO I'LL PUT UP MY DUKES AND GIVE IT A TRY  
Petey: y'all the slowest typer i've ever met  
Cody: but is it good tho  
Pattycakes: sure.  
Cody: no seriously honest opinion  
Petey: i'm sure it's fine  
Cody: is it bad??  
Pattycakes: it isn't bad. i think it's a great song in the making  
Cody: ty. i finished it awhile ago tho  
Cody: do you wanna see it?  
Pattycakes: it'll be easier to show us during lunch tomorrow  
Cody: okay, thank you guys >"  
Petey: wtf is that  
Cody: "<>"  
Pattycakes: okay... anyways, see you guys tomorrow :)  
Petey: you're leaving rn?  
Pattycakes: :( sorry, goodnight  
Petey: oh, it's fine. goodnight  
Cody: goodnight pppaaattt  
Pattycakes: i wish i could smack you rn  
Cody: maybe tomorrow, but rn, i gotta go too  
Pattycakes: why  
Cody: dinner  
Petey: @10:30? bitch wot?  
Cody: my whole fucking family is here rn  
Petey: oh fuck hahahaha  
Pattycakes: remember, never engage in conversation with an adult  
Cody: will do, sir *salutes*  
Petey: oh my god you are a furry

//Time Skip, 2:30am\\\

ryro: is anyone still up?  
Pattycakes: i am, what is it  
ryro: i thought you went to sleep?  
Pattycakes: nah, i had to do homework :/  
ryro: oh, anyways, i'm worried about brendon  
Pattycakes: why?  
ryro: he wasn't in math, but he was in art  
Pattycakes: maybe he skipped and forgot about telling us  
ryro: we just had a fight yesterday, he wouldn't forget us after that  
Pattycakes: maybe he was late  
ryro: he wasn't at lunch, i didn't see him in the cafeteria  
Pattycakes: i'm sure he just forgot or something  
ryro: i don't think that's it  
Pattycakes: maybe he thinks you need a day to cool off  
Pattycakes: cuz, ya know, the fight  
ryro: i don't  
Pattycakes: well, if he doesn't talk to us for the next three days, we'll confront him monday  
ryro: okay, sure  
Pattycakes: is that it?  
ryro: yea, thanks gn  
Pattycakes: goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the chapter "smashed and trampled" ryan is typing while being run over. how tf? shouldn't he be trying to get his ass off the ground?
> 
> AND SCREEN JUST G-NOTED ME AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO FEEL


	8. Chatroom 8: Cold, Hot, and a Thot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8Xktc-ugQI (random ass vine i thought was funny probs cuz i have a shitty tase)
> 
> FUCKING SET IT OFF UPLOADING ON YOUTUBE
> 
> VOICEMAIL VIDEO SHOULD BE UP TODAY
> 
> I'M NOT IN IT CUZ 1 LMAO WHAT ARE THE CHANCES THEY'D PICK ME 2 I WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY 3 MY VOICE UGLY AS HELL 4 I DIDN'T EVEN ENTER IN
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCB1bJqKXS3lpy8HdW0P1zrQ (THEIR YOUTUBE CHANNEL)
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: THEY RELEASED IT
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-24lvl0qFyI (THE VIDEO)
> 
> WHAT A FUCKING TIME TO BE ALIVE
> 
> I KEPT MAKING INHUMAN NOISES THROUGHOUT, I'M SO FUCKING HAPPY
> 
> Caller: "I'm Cece, I'm 22. I have been an obsessive Set it Off fan since I was 16."  
> Zach: "Oh shit."
> 
> I'M PUTTING THIS FUCKING DAY ON MY CALENDAR (by Panic! At the Disco)
> 
> I THINK I'M LEGITIMATELY CRYING
> 
> HELP MY SOUL

Cody: happy friday jolly jeerers  
Pattycakes: beebo still not here?  
Petey: or ryan?  
ryro: i'm here  
Cody: why weren't you really here yesterday, ryan?  
ryro: idk  
Pattycakes: are you ok?  
ryro: yeah, why wouldn't i be?  
Petey: ok... just know we're here  
ryro: i know :)  
Pattycakes: i'm cold  
Cody: turn on the heater damn  
Pattycakes: y'all really think i know how to work that shit?  
Cody: bitch wot?  
Petey: YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO WORK THE THERMOSTAT  
Pattycakes: my family never taught me fuk off  
Cody: your family never taught you common sense, either  
Petey: or google lmaoooo  
Pattycakes: thIs iS cYbErbUllYIng  
Petey: get a blanket or something then dumbass  
Pattycakes: ...  
Petey: *honey damn autocorrect  
Cody: honestly he probably has a lower IQ than a jar of honey  
Pattycakes: bro i get better grades than both of you  
Petey: THoSe aRe JuST NuMBeRS  
Cody: they're fucking letters oh my god  
Pattycakes: how did you manage to bully me and cody at the same time  
Petey: i'm just great like that  
Cody: and you're also stuck up like that  
Pattycakes: HEY, what are you guys going to dress up as for halloween?  
Cody: uh, idk  
Petey: a vampire, probably  
Pattycakes: how fitting, i'm gonna be a slutty dead person ;)  
Petey: ???  
Cody: I CAN'T BREATHE OH MY GOD  
Pattycakes: I'M FUCKING TRYING, OK  
Petey: how are you gonna make a dead person slutty?  
Cody: IS THAT SUPPOSE TO BE ROMANTIC OR ARE YOU SAYING PETE KILLS YOU?  
Pattycakes: dead thot?  
Petey: BEGONE THOT  
Pattycakes: WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSE TO SAY  
Cody: HE MFING GON BE A VAMPIRE THAT ONLY KILLS THOTS I'M CRINF  
Pattycakes: and he drinks cum instead of blood  
Petey: wth? um, ok?  
Cody: WHAT THE FUCK MAN  
Pattycakes: what? it seems completely normal judging the circumstance  
Cody: HE- I'M NOT- JUST-  
Petey: it just... might be considered a bit weird..?  
Pattycakes: it makes sense tho  
Cody: did you have to say it tho  
Pattycakes: i was sharing my ideas  
Petey: your idea was stupid sooo  
Pattycakes: ....  
Petey: *lit damn autocorrect  
Cody: pete should go as someone using the toilet  
Cody: ...cuz pete wentz  
Petey: i wish so many bad things upon you right now  
Pattycakes: that pun was pretty SHIT cody  
Cody: ....  
Pattycakes: get it? cuz... yeah...  
Petey: OH  
Cody: wait you didn't get it?  
Petey: I'M SO FUCKING BRAIN DEAD  
Pattycakes: honestly it was a pretty bad joke, so don't feel bad  
Petey: you're joke was perfect, i'm just a dumbass  
Pattycakes: can't argue with that logic  
Petey: woooow  
Cody: that was almost adorable hahaha  
Petey: yeah, until some mf had to ruin it  
Pattycakes: sorry jesus  
Petey: SORRY, JESUS, FOR SINNING TONIGHT  
Cody: PLEASE, FORGIVE ME, MY LORD  
Pattycakes: I HATE BOTH OF YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one was really short, i just felt like the last one wasn't as good because i dragged it on for too long. also, shit boutta go down, so beware


	9. Please Don't Jump (I'm Sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new found appreciation for dallon weekes  
> fuck it, i'm naming the chapter after his song  
>   
> ALSO, THIS IS SO BAD, BLESS THE SOULS WHO CAN READ THIS WITHOUT CRINGING

Patrick didn't want it to come down to this. But it did.  
Ryan was next to him, and they were on an important mission, titled "What's Up With Beebs". They had to find out exactly what was going on with Brendon, and why he wouldn't talk to them, or respond to any of their messages. And, why he skips math and history now.  
Well, first, they had to actually FIND Brendon. Ryan said that they look for him in the courtyard in the morning, and the cafeteria during lunch. And that, if he wasn't in either of those places, he's outside or in the hallways during lunch.  
It's cloudy, it's morning, and they're looking for Brendon-fucking-Urie, just to get some kind of answer out of him.  
And, it must've been their "lucky" day, because there he was, leaning against the school building with two other people. They were all in black, two had leather jackets, while the other was wearing a black shirt with white text on the front. They were all wearing black skinny jeans, one was wearing a maroon beanie. Another had blood red hair. But they were all wearing black converse, must be a popular shoe choice.  
In Patrick's opinion, they kind of looked tough. Intimidating. Scary. But there was absolutely no way he was chickening out of this.  
"Is that Josh Dun?" Ryan whispered, looking incredulously at the scene in front of them.  
"With our Brendon, and Frank Iero?"  
"Yeah. Oh my god, he's turned punk," Ryan started walking over in their direction. Patrick quickly followed. He took the lead, speeding up in case Brendon and his new friends had plans of leaving anytime soon.  
"Brendon," Patrick said once they arrived. He said it in a stern, commanding voice that would, hopefully, intimidate Brendon enough for him to actually answer, "You can take a break from our group, or even leave it, but you have to tell us that you're doing it."  
Patrick couldn't see Ryan, but he hoped that he was doing something right, because the second Brendon looked up from his phone, his eyes immediately landed on Ryan. Even though Patrick was the one who spoke.  
He just looked at them for a moment, didn't answer, didn't move. Was he even breathing?  
"Um," Brendon finally started, "I..." Frank nudged Brendon, like there was a plan that he was reminding him of, "Yeah..." Brendon and Ryan made eye-contact, "Uh... I'm leaving your group," Josh face-palmed behind him.  
"Why?" Ryan responded. He was obviously upset. Patrick glanced at him. He looked like he was about to cry.  
"I... can't tell you why. Hey, would you look at the time!" Brendon looked at the time on his phone, "It's time to go! C'mon, Frank, Josh! Time to go to learning-land!"  
Brendon raced off into the school. Frank and Josh followed after him, slower. They both glanced apologetically at Patrick and Ryan.  
Once they'd left, they both trailed back towards the entrance to their usual meeting spot. Cody and Pete weren't there yet.  
Ryan wiped his nose.  
"You can cry now, if you want," Patrick said quietly.  
And so, he sat, crying his eyes out on Patrick's shoulder. All because of a simple sentence, said by one of the most important people in Ryan's life. Brendon-goddamn-Urie.

//Time Skip - After School - In The Chatgroup\\\

ryro: do you think it's my fault that brendon isn't in our group anymore  
Cody: of course not, why would it be?  
ryro: i snapped at him for no reason  
Petey: it's probably some outside reason  
Cody: he said everything was fine. friends don't lie  
Pattycakes: i should've told him to stop, i was the only one who knew he was joking  
Pattycakes: it's my fault if anything  
Cody: that's not true, either  
Petey: it's an outside reason that he left  
Pattycakes: but still  
Petey: no, it's not your fault bby  
ryro: do you think he'll come back to us?  
Cody: that's up for brendon to decide  
ryro: i hope he does i miss him already  
Petey: do you like like brendon?  
Cody: PETER LEWIS KINGSTON WENTZ III  
Pattycakes: HE'S STILL IN THIS GROUP CHAT  
Petey: SHIT I FORGOT  
ryro: cuz he's never here anymore?  
Cody: okay then  
ryro: it's true tho  
Pattycakes: you weren't really here either  
ryro: i was here more than brendon  
Petey: but not as much as us  
ryro: i was reading what you were saying  
Cody: then why didn't you talk?  
ryro: idk, didn't feel like it  
Pattycakes: then how do we know bren wasn't reading it too  
Cody: it's simple: we don't  
Petey: he would've chatted AT LEAST once if he was reading  
Cody: i suppose  
ryro: guys, i have a question  
Petey: yeah?  
Cody: fire away  
Pattycakes: what is it?  
ryro: if he's not in our group anymore, why's he still in our chat group?


	10. What's His Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not the main chat group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://i.imgur.com/x7UrTND.gifv
> 
> "So FUCK YOU! You can go cry me an ocean, and leave me be."
> 
> i finished this a few days ago but idgaf

beebo has invited fronkor and Josh Dude to the chat

beebo: wth are your names  
fronkor: yours is weird af too tho  
Josh Dude: wym? mine's great  
beebo: mine has a history  
Josh Dude: how does 'beebo' mean anything  
beebo: old nickname  
fronkor: we call josh 'dude' sometimes

Josh Dude has changed their name to jishdun

jishdun: typo heck  
jishdun: whatever  
beebo: i like it  
fronkor: can we call you jish then  
jishdun: sure, whatever  
beebo: hi jish  
jishdun: hello  
fronkor: hey jish  
jishdun: hello  
beebo: you're too chill i stg  
jishdun: maybe you're just mean..?  
fronkor: do you guys wanna talk about your crushes  
jishdun: middle schooler  
fronkor: fuck off  
beebo: but you can only describe them and we have to guess  
fronkor: yeah!  
jishdun: it seems i've been outnumbered, whatever idc  
fronkor: i'll start  
beebo: no one's gonna like you with a username like that  
jishdun: dang  
fronkor: you've gotta point honestly

fronkor has changed their name to frnki

frnki: sO NOW  
frnki: okay,  
jishdun: hurry up, it's been a minute  
jishdun: oh my gosh  
beebo: GON TAKE YOU 3 YEARS TO FIND AN ADJECTIVE  
frnki: red hair  
beebo: IT TOOK YOU 5 MINUTES TO TELL US THEYRE GINGER  
frnki: GET OFF MY CASE ASSHOLE  
frnki: brown eyes  
beebo: why would we know their eye color  
frnki: they're nice as hell  
jishdun: are you str8? cuz i'm not, and beebo obviously isn't  
beebo: FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN  
frnki: i'm bi dude  
beebo: KNEW IT  
beebo: i'm a gay magnet  
frnki: ...hypocrite...  
jishdun: what  
frnki: what  
beebo: ANYWAYS,  
frnki: o yea  
frnki: wears skirts a lot, and he's hot af in them  
jishdun: gerard way  
beebo: gerard way  
frnki: OKAY THEN  
beebo: i lied earlier, i know his eye color  
jishdun: i don't even need to know if we're right, it's so obvious  
frnki: ...  
jishdun: wait, is that why you're always talking to him?  
frnki: ...  
beebo: you tried. jish your turn  
jishdun: okay ...  
jishdun: brunette  
beebo: yes?  
jishdun: hot as fudge  
frnki: nice similie  
jishdun: it wasn't  
jishdun: okay  
jishdun: sarcastic as heck  
beebo: FAMILY FRIENDLY ALTERNATIVE CONTENT  
jishdun: musically talented  
frnki: i fucking swear i know it  
jishdun: ...  
beebo: i'm clueless hahaha  
frnki: tyler?  
beebo: OHHHHHHHHHH  
jishdun: heck, i've been caught red handed  
beebo: OHHHHHHHHHH  
beebo: HOW DID I NOT GET IT  
frnki: cuz you're a dumbass  
beebo: nah  
jishdun: your turn urie  
beebo: no one has ever called me by my last name  
frnki: not even the teachers?  
beebo: well, maybe the teachers  
jishdun: we've called you brendon urie before..?  
beebo: no, ONLY my last name  
jishdun: oh  
frnki: ANYWAYS,  
beebo: are you trying to mock me  
frnki: no? just say your shit bitch  
beebo: scuse me?  
jishdun: scuse me, could ya please leave?  
frnki: wtf?  
beebo: what?  
jishdun: inside joke  
beebo: LET ME IN ON IT  
jishdun: no  
frnki: why not??  
jishdun: i've already shared a big secret today  
jishdun: and, actually, i think it's time brendon did, too  
beebo: fine brunette brown eyes my former best friend  
frnki: ryan ross?  
jishdun: ryan ross?  
beebo: ..yea..  
frnki: the same ryan ross you made cry yesterday?  
beebo: OKAY I GET IT I SUCK IDGAF  
jishdun: no, it's not that you suck, it's that you need to fix things  
beebo: they all hate my guts tho  
frnki: did they tell you that?  
beebo: no  
jishdun: then how do you know that?  
beebo: they're not talking to me  
jishdun: ryan and fedora kid spoke to you yesterday  
beebo: so?  
frnki: maybe you're the one not talking to them  
jishdun: maybe they think YOU hate THEM  
beebo: i guess you guys have a point  
frnki: tomorrow, you're going to go up to ryan and tell him your feelings  
jishdun: yes. NOT over text  
beebo: what if he doesn't like me back?  
frnki: if he's a real friend, he won't be too mad, right?  
beebo: yeah,  
jishdun: i think he likes you back tho  
beebo: what makes you say that?  
jishdun: idk, instinct  
frnki: so, you're going to tell him tomorrow?  
jishdun: and tell your other friends that you're sorry?  
beebo: yep. thanks guys  
frnki: no problem  
jishdun: your welcome


	11. Optimism.

  
ryro: (image attached, a note that reads "meet me in the back of the library during lunch -beebo")  
HOYL FUC GYS HE E  
Petey: (image attached, you know what it is)  
E  
ryro: NO NOW PETE  
Pattycakes: you're not serious, right?  
ryro: wym  
Pattycakes: he leaves our group, then a sketchy message signed beebo appears in your locker  
ryro: it's his handwriting  
Petey: beebs has very common handwriting  
ryro: what?  
Pattycakes: ryan, you can go, but don't make it obvious that you're there  
ryro: elaborate  
Pattycakes: sneak into the back of the library  
ryro: you really think i wasn't boutta do that  
Pattycakes: YEA, WITH THE WAY YOUR DUMBASS WAS TALKING  
ryro: EXCUSE ME  
Petey: sorry but y'all are so gay it hurts  
Pattycakes: CUZZ IT- BITCH WHAT  
ryro: are you implying that we're together  
Pattycakes: AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO EB AGAIST THAT  
ryro: and how tf were we acting gay  
Petey: it was kinda hot honestly  
Pattycakes: WHASTR THE FUCK PETE  
Petey: LANGUAGE PATTYCAKES  
Pattycakes: IVE CUSSED MORE THAN ONCE TODAY  
ryro: i digress,  
ryro: so like, i'm going during lunch?  
Pattycakes: if brendon wants to talk to you, it's either to cuss you out or..  
ryro: VERY MOTIVATIONAL  
Petey: it's true tho  
ryro: YOU'RE NOT HELPING EITHER  
Pattycakes: but he's smarter than you apparently  
ryro: what?  
Pattycakes: brendon is either mad at you, or he wants to say sorry to you  
ryro: i hope it's the latter  
Petey: watch out in case it's not brendon tho  
ryro: i will jfc  
ryro: are you guys fucking overprotective parents  
Pattycakes: it wouldn't be wise to text overprotective parents during class :)  
Petey: would overprotective parents call you gay?  
ryro: fair point  
Pattycakes: you seem more... energetic today  
ryro: *bitchy yea, ik, i'm even annoying to myself  
Pattycakes: i wouldn't call you annoying  
Petey: i would  
ryro: aye fuck off  
Pattycakes: pete's in a meme mood isn't he  
Petey: nah i'm just horny  
ryro: ...ok then  
Pattycakes: i thought you were a goody goody 2 shoes ryan  
ryro: wth hahaha  
Pattycakes: *i thought you paid attention in class  
ryro: i could say the same thing to you  
Pattycakes: but you're messaging me, so i have to respond  
ryro: ok then let's stop messaging  
Petey: i'm not agreeing to this  
ryro: idgaf about you  
Pattycakes: pete's just saying that  
Petey: that  
Petey: that  
Petey: that  
Petey: that  
Cody: CAN YALL STOP CHATTING  
ryro: y tho  
Cody: prepare what you're going to say to brendon or smthing  
ryro: ok, what should i say to brendon  
Pattycakes: if he shows up, it's probably not even beebo  
ryro: optimism.  
Petey: why'd you add a . tho  
ryro: so you couldn't expand off of it  
Pattycakes: it's funny cuz pete just did  
ryro: you know what i mean  
Cody: IM TRYING TO PAY ATTENTION ASSHOLES  
ryro: wait what  
Pattycakes: THIS IS REVOLUTIONARY  
Petey: cody being a good student? fucking hell, a lot's happening at once  
Cody: hey, i'm rocking as and bs assholes  
Pattycakes: yea right  
Cody: fuck did you just say to me?  
ryro: I JUST FUCKING REALIZED CODY QUALIFIES TO BE A PUNK KID  
Petey: dude he's emo  
Pattycakes: minus his haircut and opinion on the world  
ryro: but he has: shitty grades, in a relationship with a popular kid...  
Cody: bro maxx is more punk than me  
ryro: ehh, i guess  
Pattycakes: i think he's a little more pop than punk  
Cody: and i'm a little more emo than punk  
ryro: isn't emo and punk the same thing anyways?  
Cody: google it  
Pattycakes: "They often dress similarly to goths, but the emo fashion for spiky, colored hair and studded clothing seems to show punk influences. One thing that is clear from the way emos and goths choose to define themselves is that a single definition does not exist."  
ryro: thanks for c&p i guess  
Pattycakes: http://www.differencebetween.net/miscellaneous/difference-between-emo-and-punk/  
Cody: we weren't talking about the music genre  
Pattycakes: y'all never specified  
ryro: "y'all" patrick is turning into a hippy cowboy kid  
Cody: *yippy  
Petey: cut him some slack  
Cody: i had this one chili and it set ma mouth on fire and i had to drink a 2 liter ah mountain dew  
Pattycakes: leave.

//Time skip - During lunch - With Ryan\\\

As time drew closer to when he was going to the library, Ryan's suspicions rose. Why would Brendon just randomly decide to talk to him? To cuss him out? And chances were against it even being Brendon. So why was he going?  
Nonetheless, Ryan found himself in the library, behind a bookshelf, with his friends' advice in mind.   
He peeked through a couple books on the bookshelf he was hiding behind, careful not to make a sound.   
On the other side of the bookshelf, there was the last table in the library. The very back of the library. And a boy with black hair sat there, engrossed in his phone.  
It was Brendon. Fucking Brendon Urie.  
He almost fucking screamed.  
After Ryan calmed himself down, he pulled away from the bookshelf. He had to go out there. What does he act like?  
Semi-annoyed, semi-"I don't give a shit". So Brendon doesn't know exactly how much he missed him.  
Ryan strut out from behind the bookshelf, pulling his phone out of his pocket to try and act casual. He walked to the back table and sat down. Brendon glanced up at him.  
"Hi Ryan," Brendon greeted, turning his phone off. Ryan could feel the tension that had quickly sprouted.  
"Hello Brendon," Ryan responded, "Now, why did you want me here again?"

//Time skip - After Lunch - In The Chatgroup\\\

Pattycakes: how'd it go ryan  
ryro: fine  
Cody: that's unenthusiastic  
ryro: good to see you joined us for good  
Cody: bitch you added me at the beginning??  
Petey: he didn't add you to the chat  
ryro: no, i mean today  
Pattycakes: what happened?  
ryro: uh,,,  
Cody: should we be scared?  
beebo: idk  
Pattycakes: course you don't know  
Cody: DO OU READ NAMES PATRIK  
Pattycakes: oh fUCk  
Petey: LANGUAGE PATTYCAKES  
Cody: WELCOME BACC BEEBO  
beebo: Y M C A  
Pattycakes: THATS THE SECOND THING YOU CHAT  
Petey: IT'S FUN TO STAY IN THE  
beebo: Y M C A  
Cody: THEY HAVE EVERYTHING FOR YOU MEN TO ENJOY  
Petey: YOU CAN HANG OUT WITH ALL THE BOYS  
ryro: y'ALL THIS IS A REUNION AND A HALF  
beebo: "Y'ALL"  
Petey: "Y'ALL"  
Pattycakes: "Y'ALL"  
Cody: "Y'ALL"  
ryro: I FYCU U NO


	12. Top Couple Superfans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DrOxEISPkJw
> 
> hopefully i'll update before PFTW comes out, on June 22nd. probs not whoops

beebo: how are y'ALL  
ryro: stop fucking making fun of me  
beebo: i thought that's what we do here?  
ryro: fair point nvm  
Pattycakes: is it sad that i'm not used to beebo being here  
beebo: aye fuck off  
Petey: fuck he say to you  
beebo: insulted my ass  
Petey: nah he didn't  
beebo: he said i had a flat chest  
Petey: flat chest=insult about your ass?  
beebo: i didn't think that one through  
Petey: apparently not  
beebo: you're gay  
Petey: no u  
ryro: that meme is so dead it hurts  
Pattycakes: your sense of humor is so dry it dehydrates me @ryro  
Cody: @reply  
Cody: did you think that i  
Cody: didy ou think that i  
Cody: would fall down flat on my face?  
Petey: didy dum doo, your face looks like poo  
ryro: did you come up with that on the spot?  
Petey: yep  
Pattycakes: creative  
Petey: thx bb<3  
beebo: okay,  
Cody: you guys are couple goals  
ryro: you and maxx are too honestly  
Cody: i'm glad someone looks at us that way  
Pattycakes: don't you look at it that way tho???  
beebo: you guys are the perfect match omg  
Cody: and yet no one -you guys and maxx know  
Petey: wait, why haven't you told any1 else?  
Cody: his popularity would drop if people knew  
ryro: is this his desicion, cuz if it is, we boutta drag a mf  
Cody: no  
Petey: oh...  
Pattycakes: do people even know you're his friend?  
Cody: i don't think so  
ryro: oh cody...  
beebo: maxx is lucky to have you, so like  
Cody: anyways, you hear that new skillet album?  
Petey: unleashed or the nonexistent one?  
Cody: fuck off  
ryro: unleashed came out two years ago dude  
Pattycakes: i guess unleashed was OK  
Petey: *image attached* (several people are typing)  
beebo: you wot mate  
ryro: you realize cody is a skillet superfan  
Petey: like you're a beebo superfan  
beebo: everyone is a beebo superfan amirite  
Pattycakes: i mean, i am  
Cody: PATRICK MARIJUANA STUMP  
Pattycakes: that's a first hahaha  
Cody: FUCK YOYIUJIUTHTKUYFSGBJHGRBDJ  
Pattycakes: you wish  
Petey: actually, you're a downgrade from maxx soooo  
Pattycakes: scuse me?  
Cody: aren't you on his side?  
beebo: SORRY, HE'S A BEEBO SUPERFAN  
Petey: AHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOO  
ryro: i'm the only beebo superfan so like  
beebo: you're the only tru beebo superfan<3  
Pattycakes: I'M NOT EVEN MAD THAT I GOT BETRAYED  
Cody: COMPARE THAT TO PETE'S MESSAGE EARLIER  
Petey: EVEN I'M FREAKING THE FUCK OUT AHH SHIT  
Cody: RYEBREAD IS REAL  
ryro: nooOOO RYDEN ISN'T REAL  
Cody: WAIT Y'ALL HAVE A SHIP NAMMERRFGBH

Pattycakes has changed their name to #RydenIsReal

beebo: hahaha nah it ain't  
ryro: so he can say ain't but i can't say y'all wow  
Petey: sorry, but you guys are totally fucking  
Cody: who tops tho  
#RydenIsReal: who tops in your and maxxs relationship tho  
beebo: is that even a question tho  
Cody: DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO TRAIL BACK TO ME AND MAXX  
Petey: yes  
ryro: absolutely  
#RydenIsReal: we don't know maxx, so it's special to us  
Petey: or maybe they just dgaf about our relationship  
#RydenIsReal: "dgaf"  
Petey: "don't give a fuck"  
#RydenIsReal: I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS  
beebo: okay,  
Petey: honestly patricks stronger than he looks fuck  
ryro: wot?  
Cody: are you in the same room? heck?  
beebo: FAMILY FRIENDLY ALTERNATIVE CONTENT  
Petey: yea, cuz patrick is totally gay4meee  
beebo: tell us something we don't know  
ryro: i would say that your dick is small, but we all know that so  
beebo: and i could say that ur iq is lower than your age, but we know that so  
ryro: go fuck yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nvm i posted surprisingly early


	13. Patheticc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so cody's shorter, he's 5'7 when he's an adult. cuz 6 inches is way too much to grow in a year, so he's growing 3 inches. and then 1 inch for the next two years
> 
> yes, his height will be kinda important for a different plot later. cuz otherwise this info would be useless

#RydenIsReal has changed their name to Pathicc

Pathicc: petes dick is fking huge omg  
ryro: what the hell?  
beebo: your name is pathetic  
Pathicc: u kno wut isnt pathetic tho? petes dick  
ryro: oh my fucking god  
Pathicc: petes good in bed to  
beebo: i know  
Pathicc: im super good in bed to  
ryro: oh? how fast do you cum?  
Pathicc: thats a personal question  
beebo: but pete's dick size isn't  
Pathicc: correcc  
ryro: correct is thicc too now wow  
Pathicc: i gota go now goodbye  
ryro: why tho  
beebo: tbfh patrick is p thicc  
ryro: what the fuck

Pathicc has changed their name to #RydenIsReal

#RydenIsReal: PETE CAN GO BURN IN HECC  
beebo: "HECC"  
ryro: WHY'D YOU KEEP THE NAME  
#RydenIsReal: WHY DOES HELL AUTOCORRECC TO HECC  
#RydenIsReal: WHAT THE FUCC PETE  
#RydenIsReal: GOD FUCKING DAMMIT  
Cody: fuck did i miss  
ryro: legitimately everything, where the fuck were you  
#RydenIsReal: i'm about to snap pete's necc

#RydenIsReal has left the chat

Petey: ( ͡☉ ͜ʖ ͡☉)  
beebo: get up and go  
ryro: honestly that was really funny  
Cody: ryan complimenting someone? unheard of  
ryro: I COMPLIMENT EVERYTHING HOE  
Cody: did you just compliment me? no hoe

beebo has added #RydenIsReal to the chat

Petey: hi buddy...  
#RydenIsReal: i hate you so much  
Petey: aww, so heartwarming:)  
ryro: ngh peter  
Cody: annd then i heard you FLAT LINE  
Cody: NO  
Cody: NOT GONNA DIE TONIGHT  
beebo: WE'RE GONNA STAND AND FITE FOREVER  
Cody: DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES  
ryro: IT'S NOT NGD YOU FUCKING DUMBASS BITCHES  
#RydenIsReal: pete's dick is smaller than cody  
Petey: it's impossible to be smaller than cody, sweetie  
Cody: HEY I GOT A BIG GROWTH SPURT THIS YEAR  
beebo: YOU WERE 4'9 IN 8th GRADE  
ryro: how tall can you fucking be?  
Cody: I'M TALLER THAN PATRICK  
Petey: ehh  
#RydenIsReal: i'm fucking 5'4 cody, how tall are you?  
Cody: ...  
Cody: you're taller than i remember  
beebo: wooooow  
#RydenIsReal: how tall are you  
Petey: 5'6  
#RydenIsReal: fuck off bragger  
Cody: ...5'1

ryro has left the chat

beebo: DUDE  
#RydenIsReal: YOU'RE GONNA BE LIKE 5'3 WHEN YOU'RE 18  
Cody: I KNOW THIS IS A PROBLEM  
Petey: IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE  
Cody: i'm younger than you guys too yknow  
#RydeIsReal: YOU'RE OUR AGE  
Cody: I WAS BORN AUGUST 21ST, I TURN 16 IN A YEAR  
beebo: wait you're 15 bRO  
Cody: such supportive friends

ryro has joined the chat

ryro: sorry dude, but you're short af  
Cody: i have short parents okay  
Petey: isn't your dad 6'  
Cody: no he's 5'9  
Petey: "short"  
ryro: pete was so off it's not even funny  
Cody: average male height?  
beebo: idk 5'8?  
Petey: i'm not sure about the legitimacy of that  
#RydenIsReal: "Averages vary by racial and ethnic groups. For example, the average adult non-Hispanic white male is 5 feet 9.8 inches tall and the average adult non-Hispanic black male is 5 feet 9.5 inches tall. The average height of adult Hispanic males is 5 feet 7.1 inches."  
ryro: essentially 5'10 for our white boy asses  
#RydenIsReal: cody's dad is average height then  
Cody: i guess so  
Petey: how tall is your mom  
Cody: 5'4  
#RydenIsReal: "The average height for adult women varies around the world. In the United States, the average woman is a little under 5 feet 4 inches tall at 63.7 inches (161.8 centimeters)"  
beebo: cody has no excuse then  
Cody: i'll grow this year, i'll make my comeback  
ryro: what's your goal?  
Cody: 5'5  
#RydenIsReal: just wanna beat me asshole?  
Cody: pretty much  
Petey: it won't be too hard to beat  
beebo: you're acting like you're much taller  
ryro: and you're acting like you're much taller than him  
beebo: i'm a whole inch taller, dude  
#RydenIsReal: you're already on thin ice, peter  
ryro: fake top  
Petey: OH NO, I'M SO SCARED  
beebo: i'd be terrified is ryan said that to me  
beebo: but ryan is actually tall, sooo  
ryro: i'm taller than you, bitch fite me  
Cody: ryan's a fkin giant jfc  
ryro: scuse me?  
beebo: but we both know i'd beat you in an arm wrestling competition  
ryro: idk dude...  
beebo: come at me then pussy  
ryro: ehhh, i'm tired  
Petey: i'd pay to watch that shit  
#RydenIsReal: y tho  
Cody: itd be interesting  
beebo: to watch me destroy him?  
Petey: that's what she said  
ryro: K BUT WHY'D YOU WORD IT LIKE THAT  
#RydenIsReal: it's a sign, ryden's real  
Cody: aren't you in a real relationship?  
#RydenIsReal: not anymore  
Petey: oof  
ryro: oh fuck hahaha  
beebo: ryan@me  
#RydenIsReal: I HATE/LOVE EVERYTHING YOU STAND FOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was on vacation for a while, (go back on thursday) and there was no wifi. i didn't bring my phone, cuz it just left my mind. there was only wifi at my mom's aunt's house. and i was only there for 2 hours, but i was on my laptop all of it cuz idk any of my family whoops
> 
> but, in that 2 hour time frame, i finished the chapter! (while listening to PFTW) so, i wasn't that late to PFTW! just 3 days...


	14. Furry Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was everywhere and back, wasn't it? also, i'm back from vacation to Michigan. so, more updates!
> 
> and, as our lord and savior CrankThatFrank once said, "I love furries............... yeah..........."

Cody has changed their name to Catson

Catson: *image attached* (it's a fursuit)  
Name: Papya Animal: Cat  
ryro: i legitimately have no words for you  
beebo: i, actually, have some very strong ones for you  
beebo: what the fuck were you thinking  
Petey: i dare you to wear it to school tomorrow  
Catson: okay:)  
#RydenIsReal: we know you don't actually have a fursuit  
Catson: you underestimate me  
beebo: how come y'all left my chat alone yesterday  
ryro: *our chat  
Petey: yes, we live in a peaceful communist nation  
#RydenIsReal: heck are you going on about

Catson has changed their name to Cody

#RydenIsReal: my phone's about to die too so  
ryro: plug it in dumbass  
Cody: thAt's a BaD woRD  
Petey: what if he doesn't have a charger?  
Cody: who tf doesn't have a charger?  
#RydenIsReal: me bitch like  
Petey: my name's jason  
Cody: then why is your user petey?  
Petey: why is patty's user ryden is real?  
Cody: fair point  
#RydenIsReal: HELP ME PLEASE  
ryro: calm yourself  
beebo: WHAT'S THE PROBLEM, DOUGLAS  
Petey: WHO'S DOUGLAS  
ryro: ARE YOU CHEATING  
Cody: BRENDONS NOT SINGLE?!?!  
Petey: MAYB RYAN STARTED SUCKING BRENS DICK  
#RydenIsReal: I WAS GONNA SAY THAT I DON'T HAVE AN AVAILABLE CHARGER BUT THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT  
ryro: PETE WTF  
beebo: DOUGLAS IS MY BEAUTIFUL BF  
Cody: SINCE WHEN DOES RYAN AUTOCORRECT TO DOUGLAS  
#RydenIsReal: DOUGLAS WHAT?  
Petey: RIP RYDEN  
beebo: DOUGLASS SUMMERS  
ryro: WHAT THE HELL???  
Petey: wait, idk a douglas summers? are you dating a sophmore?  
beebo: you don't know everyone in our grade lewis  
Petey: did you just  
ryro: i don't know a douglass summers either??  
Cody: me neither, brendons so single he's trying to convince us that he's in a relationship  
beebo: i'm still taken, but i can't tell you their name  
Petey: and why is that?  
beebo: cuz you know them  
Cody: so ryan did start sucking brens coke  
Cody: *cock  
Petey: duuude  
ryro: "yOu DoN't SnOrT iT lIkE tHaT, RyAn"  
beebo: have you ever had a cocaine enema?  
Cody: i'm not sure that's possible  
Petey: have you ever had a cock enema?  
ryro: yep  
Cody: waIT, YOU'RE A BOTTOM?  
ryro: NOO IT WAS YEP TO CODYS SHIT WAIT  
beebo: WAIT WHICH ONE OF CODYS SHIT  
Petey: bOTH, CORRECT?  
ryro: THE FIRST ONE  
beebo: YOU APPROVE OF HIM CONVERTING TO FURRY???  
ryro: NOONNONONONONONONONNON  
Cody: WAS IT THE ONE ABOUT YOU SUCKING BRENS DICK??  
ryro: THE ONE ABOUT THE COCK ENEMA  
Petey: WAIT WHAT  
ryro: *COKE  
ryro: *COCAINE  
beebo: PETE TPEYD THAT  
Cody: HOLY FUCK HE'S ACTUALLY A BOTTOM  
ryro: SAJGJHBGFJEHGSBGJBSAGT NONONO  
ryro: CODYS MESSAGE ABOUT COCAINE ENEMAS  
Cody: "I'M NOT SURE THAT'S POSSIBLE" "YEP"  
beebo: WHICH MESSAGE TRULY  
beebo: ...george

ryro has left the chat

beebo has added ryro to the chat

ryro: i haTE EVERYTHING YALL STAND FOR  
beebo: ily2 bb<3 xoxo  
Cody: ..........  
Petey: w8 y tf is patty@my home?  
ryro: i think that message gave me cancer  
Cody: ...but you don't hate beebs message?  
Petey: this mf came to my house for a charger cuz his phone died  
#RydenIsReal: in my defense, i have 2 younger siblings and 1 charger  
#RydenIsReal: you guys really framed ryan to be a bottom?  
Cody: yep, you?  
#RydenIsReal: you don't have to frame him, everyone already knows  
ryro: i hate you so much dude


	15. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Dead On) Arrival  
> i need to stop bellyaching about how shite this is  
> yes, Ryan's official name is Curious George  
> definitely  
> totally

#RydenIsReal: cody actually came to school wearing a fursuit  
ryro: wait what?  
#RydenIsReal: when he first arrived, he was wearing a fursuit  
ryro: he fucking took it off before we could see?  
#RydenIsReal: a teacher yelled at him, so he had to  
#RydenIsReal: *image attached* (Cody in a fursuit)  
ryro: idek anymore  
Cody: i thought i told you NOT to tell anyone  
ryro: i'm not happy he told me tbh  
#RydenIsReal: your lucky no one was there that early, otherwise you'd have got your ass beat  
Cody: you guys would've defended me??  
ryro: what could've we done? lmao  
Cody: DEFENDED THE FURRY LEGACY????  
Petey: oh no, quad question marks, he's pissed

beebo has added frnki and jishdun

frnki: rats  
Cody: YOU KNOW, FURRIES ACTUALLY HAVE VALUE, UNLIKE YOU  
frnki: wtf?  
jishdun: a fellow furry? noice  
beebo: this is exactly what i told you not to do  
Petey: fuck are you?  
frnki: square up  
Petey: your name makes you sound like a twink  
jishdun: your name makes you sound like a parrot  
#RydenIsReal: say it again  
frnki: why tf is your name ryden is real?

#RydenIsReal changed their name to Pattycakes

Pattycakes: better? aAaAaAhAHHAHAH  
Cody: why did you add these people beebo  
jishdun: wait are you fedora kid, pattycakes  
beebo: what am i, chopped liver?  
Cody: my message was directed towards you??  
beebo: let me have my moment  
frnki: do we have to wait all day for you to introduce us??  
Petey: it's obvious, you're gay and gayer  
jishdun: who's gayest tho  
Pattycakes: beebo i suppose  
Cody: josh dun and frank iero  
frnki: why do you seem familiar?  
Cody: idk????  
beebo: CODY I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO IT  
Cody: well you weren't so,,,,  
jishdun: wheres your bf bren?  
Pattycakes: so brendon is with a douglas summers after all  
frnki: the other kid  
Petey: ryan? how tf do you forget ryan?  
ryro: fuck you  
Cody: ryan is me in every situation  
ryro: fuck off  
Pattycakes: *fuck on  
ryro: fuck you  
beebo: sorry, i thought i topped??  
frnki: duuuuuuuuuddddeeee  
ryro: stop it  
Petey: ssttoopp iitt uwu XD  
ryro: i hate so many things in this world  
beebo: me too, you're not one of them tho  
ryro: stop i'm trying to be bitter  
jishdun: that's a mood  
Cody: why are you tryna be bitter?  
ryro: cuz like  
ryro: nevermind  
Pattycakes: ok ... well, name n pronouns n shit  
jisdun: josh dun, he/him, gay, i have a zest for lemon zest  
beebo: a zest for zesty zest  
jishdun: frank is the slowest typer you'll ever meet i swear  
Petey: you mean slower than cody?  
Cody: fite me  
frnki: name: frank iero pronouns: he/him blood type: o sex: male favorite color: malva dick size: 9'2'' height: 5'5 relationship status: single, but not ready to mingle  
ryro: ok then  
Cody: he's actually a fast typer tho  
Petey: you're taller than cody at least  
jishdun: your turn  
Petey: frankfurt kentucky, he/him, patrick stump, keeping it real at the surreal station  
Pattycakes: patrick stump, he/him, yes, i'm fedora kid  
ryro: curious george, he/him, pans, idk what to say here whoops  
beebo: y'all know me soo  
Cody: cody, he/him, bi  
jishdun: how tall are you  
ryro: 5'1  
beebo: 5'1  
Petey: 5'1  
Pattycakes: you guys are snitches  
frnki: waIT, 5'1?????  
jishdun: the shortest dude i've ever met was 5'2? how are you 5'1?  
Cody: genetics genius  
Pattycakes: so josh has never met a baby, or perhaps a child  
frnki: "perhaps" makes you sound snobby  
Pattycakes: i guess that's an adjective i'd use to describe me  
Petey: & you, setting in a honeymoon. if i woke up next to you  
beebo: you're almost as bad as cody with self-promotion  
Petey: so i do it once and you're like, hE's DeF wOrSe ThAn CoDy  
beebo: basically  
ryro: essentially  
Cody: totally  
jishdun: definitely  
frnki: typically  
Pattycakes: substantially  
Petey: quite


	16. Highyeer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the fourth of july, i've made them high. enjoy!

Petey: merica fuck yeah  
Petey: when you're alone in the chat  
Petey: you know that spongebob episode where squidward's  
Petey: alone  
Petey: alone  
Petey: alone  
Petey: alone  
Petey: alone  
Petey: fuck all yall  
Petey: did you see that tweet where it's like  
Petey: y'all means you all and all y'all means all you all  
Petey: wake up  
Petey: (wake up)  
Petey: mmmmm make up  
Petey: mmmmm table  
Petey: there you go create another fable  
Petey: you wanted to  
Petey: my friend DALLON is funnier than you guys  
frnki: who tf is dallon  
Petey: my FRIEND  
Pattycakes: i'm fcuking crying  
ryro: dallon is a fuckboi  
Petey: oh so now yall show up  
beebo: dallon is an honorable young lad  
ryro: you know dallon?  
Petey: yep, i know him  
Cody: ryan's always fucking triggered wtf???  
ryro: what about those 3 responses are triggered  
beebo: hunk  
jishdun: franks birthday is on halloween  
Cody: that explains  
Cody: nvm  
frnki: fuck you?  
ryro: are we all high?  
Pattycakes: idk pete probably is  
Cody: you guys are too young to do drugs  
jishdun: pete does drugs?????????? i thought that was only brendon  
Petey: we have weed buddies  
Cody: you guys are gonna get addicted, you shouldn't do drugs  
beebo: pussy hahahahahahaha  
beebo: don't do drugs kids  
ryro: ok so brendons high too great  
frnki: why are you guys doing weed on a tuesday  
Cody: YOU GUYS ARE 16 WTF  
Petey: "age is just a number"  
Cody: i don't approve of your drug use  
Petey: if jon and specer can do it, we can too  
Pattycakes: are those your weeders  
Cody: no they're gardeners  
ryro: are you high too?  
Cody: not in that way, my mental health is great tho  
frnki: can i join in on your weed adventure  
beebo: sure, pete's parents aren't home rn so  
Pattycakes: you're not at jon's house?  
Petey: no  
Pattycakes: WHY NOT????  
Petey: EXACTLY!!!

Cody has changed their name to Cody?

jishdun: are you high too  
Cody?: idk  
jishdun: so who's not high  
Cody?: i heard weed makes your hair fall out  
Petey: boi  
ryro: where tf did you hear that  
Pattycakes: what is going on w h a t  
Petey: litmas, that's what  
Pattycakes: if you were here, i'd have thrown a pillow at you. rlly hard  
frnki: pillows have feelings too  
jishdun: so, fedora kid, curious george, and i are the drug-free ones?  
Cody?: i'm fine???  
beebo: i wish ryan was here:(  
ryro: josh what  
frnki: dun. josh dun  
ryro: no like  
beebo: yall are pretty  
frnki: no my names frank  
beebo: you're pretty blatant  
beebo: or frank  
Pattycakes: goddammit  
Petey: swearing's what sinners do, pattycakes  
Pattycakes: oops  
jishdun: ok why are you talking to us high  
beebo: hopes for a living  
Cody?: i love the way you hurt me  
Cody?: it's IrReSiStIbLeEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Pattycakes: WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT SONG  
Cody?: me did  
Cody?: ?  
Petey: meep  
ryro: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON  
beebo: your thot ass should know  
Cody?: SHES AN AMERICAN BEAUTY  
Petey: if ryan's anything, he's an afterthot  
ryro: i'm fucking quaking wtf  
frnki: hello fucking quaking wtf, i'm dad  
Cody?: daddyee  
jishdun: idek anymore

beebo has changed their name to kyliejenner

ryro: kyle jenner?  
Cody?: you cant read  
ryro: oh fuck  
Pattycakes: surprisingly enough, cody really fits into the pothead role

Cody? has changed their name to codyee

frnki: codyee carsyeen  
codyee: how d yo kno me last name  
kyliejenner: fronk your doing it wrong  
Petey: who are you  
jishdun: kylingjenning  
ryro: judges judily  
kyliejenner: hey ross from friends is here!!!!  
Pattycakes: definitely haven't heard the one before  
Petey: hey stump, can you stump?  
kyliejenner: wait what  
Pattycakes: yes i can; "to walk stiffly and noisily"  
jishdun: very creative peter  
frnki: pmurt dlanod  
ryro: what does that mean  
kylierjenner: you're stupid  
Pattycakes: even i can figure out what it is  
Petey: ryan you disappoint me  
jishdun: how do you not know  
ryro: WTF DOES IT MEAN  
codyee: what does it myeen?  
frnki: codyee, what yee fuck?  
codyee: sorry, yee father

frnki has changed their name to frankyee

kyliejenner: it's fronkyee, get your facts right  
Pattycakes: it's donald trump backwards  
jishdun: frank is the last person id expect to jump on the yee train  
frankyee: how dare you insult my religion  
codyee: the yee train is our new vessel  
jishdun: uMM

Petey has changed their name to peteyee **(that sounds like petekey)**

peteyee: can you change your name to pattyeecakes  
Pattycakes: no  
frankyee: can you change your name to kylyee jenner  
kyliejenner: yES

kyliejenner has changed their name to kylyee jenner

ryro: the yee puns are killing me  
frankyee: call 911 jfc  
Petey: we aren't actually high, you know that, right  
ryro: w h a t ? ? ? w o u l d n ' t h a v e g u e s s e d  
jishdun: wow! you totally had me fooled!  
Pattycakes: honestly i was fooled  
codyee: i'm so disappointed in you  
Pattycakes: you fucking acted like a pothead, how is that honorable?  
peteyee: pattyeecakes, no cussing  
Pattycakes: sorry, i'm not apart of this yee cult you have going on  
peteyee: you are now, pattyeecakes  
kylyee jenner: you are now....  
ryro: what the fuck


	17. Thot Or Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tøp is back and i feel that's more important than a summary so like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's have drama before another person's introduced...
> 
> But let's also play a game! Can you guess who's the next person to come? Here's some hints:
> 
> They're still in a band
> 
> They were not there when the band was formed
> 
> that actually just gives you the answer..  
> whatever idgaf i guess hahaha

kylyee jenner has changed their name to beebo

beebo: obsolete, army fleet, straight from a bee's teet  
ryro: wtf  
frankyee: you should've kept your name as kylie jenner  
beebo: *kylyee jenner  
Pattycakes: did you just quote phil lester?

peteyee has changed their name to Petey

Petey: and ya got that lead seener  
ryro: that's not phil lester dumbass  
Pattycakes: yeah it is asshole  
ryro: 'ya got that lead seener' is not phil lester  
Pattycakes: i thoght you were talking to me  
frankyee: i think i've seen a thoght at the zoo  
codyee: a thot at the zoo? yall end up fuckin?  
frankyee: yep  
beebo: a wild thot has appeared. its name is patrick  
Pattycakes: 1v1 me, i'll win  
Petey: how do you know he's a thot tho  
beebo: we fucked in middle school dude  
Pattycakes: you wish  
ryro: your kidding right now  
jishdun: why are you guys chatting right now  
frankyee: cuz like......................... you suck? duh?  
Petey: did yall actually fuck in middle school

codyee has changed their name to Cody

Cody: i don't think so  
beebo: course we did, patrick just doesn't want to reveal the truth  
Pattycakes: lmao no we didn't  
frankyee: patrick doesn't seem like the kinda person to say lmao sorry but like  
Cody: they didn't have sex, he's joking  
jishdun: how do you know  
ryro: he doesn't is the thing  
Cody: v o i c e o f r e a s o n r i n g a n y b e l l s ? ? ?  
Pattycakes: WE DIDN'T FUCK OK  
Petey: i smell bullshit...  
jishdun: cody isn't the voice of reason, he was a pothead yesterday  
frankyee: totallyee  
Cody: can you be my yeecher  
frankyee: does that mean preacher or teacher  
Cody: both?? idk  
Petey: so did yall fuck or not  
beebo: yep  
Pattycakes: NO  
ryro: i mean like idc or anything but like, one of you're lying  
Petey: bullshite, you like brendon and you know it  
ryro: bullshittery  
jishdun: i think they did it  
beebo: we fucked, it's a thing in the past, i don't know why you're making a huge deal out of this  
Pattycakes: we didn't tho. there's nothing to make a big deal out of  
jishdun: by denying it, it's making a bigger deal out of it  
Petey: just fucking tell us the truth  
Pattycakes: I AM, HES NOT  
ryro: why don't i believe you?  
frankyee: it's his words ...  
Pattycakes: SO YOU BELIEVE HIM, WHOS OBVIOUSLY JOKING, BUT NOT ME? THATS BULLSHIT ASSHOLE S

Pattycakes has left the chat

Petey: PATRICK WE'RE J O K I N G  
Petey: fuck he left  
frankyee: he's probably joking too dude  
Cody: look what yall did  
Petey: fuck fuck fuck  
beebo: we were fucking JOKING and he didn't realize it  
ryro: i'm getting deja vu  
jishdun: what if he's joking too  
Petey: fuck me dude  
Petey: fuckfuckfuckfuck  
Petey: i wan to die  
frankyee: he's just joking, he's not actually mad  
ryro: he probs hates us now  
beebo: nope, won't let him  
Cody: goddammit  
jishdun: HES J O K I N G

Petey has left the chat

ryro: fuck

Pattycakes has joined that chat

Pattycakes: bamboozled  
Pattycakes: did i get ya  
frankyee: I TOLD YOU GUYS HE WAS JOKING  
Pattycakes: wait what

beebo has added Petey to the chat

Pattycakes: i'm confused???  
Petey: i'm sorry  
Pattycakes: bish i was joking  
ryro: we didn't know  
Petey: you were fucking joking? dude, you fucking scared us half to death  
Petey: oh my fucking god  
Cody: calm the hell down dude, he was joking  
Petey: fuck you too dickhead  
Petey: we thought you were leaving like beebo did  
beebo: h e y  
Petey: stfu cunt  
Pattycakes: you're being hypocritical, you were joking too  
Petey: yeah but we didn't fucking joke like that  
jishdun: dude it's fine  
Petey: i'm just fucking scared dude  
Pattycakes: well you don't have to be an asshole about it  
Petey: i wasn't being as asshole, i was being incredibly tame  
Pattycakes: you're pissed? bullshit. you're just fucking trying to find a reason to break up with me  
Petey: where the hell did you get that? now you're talking nonsense  
Pattycakes: that's not fucking nonsense, it's completely reasonable  
Petey: what about my fucking messages said break up?  
Pattycakes: you thought i was leaving you!  
Petey: i thought you were leaving us dumbass  
Pattycakes: you're the dumbass. you're part of that 'us'. if i left our group, i'd leave you  
Petey: what?  
Pattycakes: wait i didn't word that right  
Petey: too late asshole, it's there. fuck you, you're the one that's trying to find a way to break up with me  
Pattycakes: i didn't mean it!  
Petey: fuck you, please don't talk to me after this

Petey has left the chat

Pattycakes: i'm sorry  
Pattycakes: fuck me  
Cody: it'll turn out alright  
Pattycakes: how? pete fucking left me  
Pattycakes: fuck everything  
ryro: patrick calm down, pete couldn't leave you  
Pattycakes: well he just did so obviously that theory is wrong  
Pattycakes: kill me right now  
Cody: once my mom and dad had a huge fight and decided to get divorced, but changed their mind  
Pattycakes: how the fuck am i supposed to believe that  
Cody: maybe cause it's fucking true?  
Pattycakes: how am i supposed to know it's true dumbass  
Cody: ok calm down, i'm sorry

beebo has left the chat

ryro: why did he leave  
ryro: this is not the time to leave

Pattycakes has left the chat

jishdun: pete'll calm down  
frankyee: fuck dude  
ryro: so apparently brendon left to talk to pete  
jishdun: not taking into account that patrick would leave too  
Cody: ryan has to leave to talk to patrick then  
frankyee: or we can let the steam fade away, and talk to him tomorrow  
jishdun: you barely know him, you don't call the shots  
ryro: why can't cody do it  
Cody: well i just had a fucking fight with him so like  
ryro: ok then

beebo has joined the chat

beebo has upgraded ryro to admin

beebo has left the chat

ryro: STAY BEEBO  
ryro: well fuck do i add him back  
Cody: your decision  
ryro: i don't know!!!!  
frankyee: isn't he talking to pete  
jishdun: they're talking about patrick dumby  
frankyee: oh  
ryro: goddammit too much idk what to do

beebo has joined the chat

beebo: to answer your question, i wouldn't suggest adding patrick back  
jishdun: why?  
beebo: he fucking shrieked at me  
Cody: i still don't know, i mean he might need us  
beebo: he needs sleep  
frankyee: you're not patrick  
ryro: cody isn't patrick either  
frankyee: i'm just saying  
beebo: well, tomorrow we'll talk to them  
Cody: ok  
jishdun: sure ok  
frankyee: we're gonna have to right  
ryro: yep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for that


	18. Missing Mystery

frankyee has changed their name to frnki

ryro: do you guys see patrick or pete  
frnki: pete's here with me  
ryro: oh  
Cody: i wouldn't be surprised if patrick skips  
ryro: but he hasn't skipped in years  
Cody: they just broke up

beebo has added Petey to the chat

ryro: patricks lowest grade is like, b+  
ryro: hi pete  
beebo: what do you mean patrick's not at school?  
Cody: fuck do you think? he's not here  
beebo: also i'm late :/  
jishdun: how'd you manage that dumbo  
Petey: w is for wumbo  
jishdun: what?  
Petey: patrick star quote  
frnki: ???  
ryro: that was unexpected  
Cody: you're over it that quickly? jfc  
Petey: ok  
jishdun: oh  
jishdun: don't add patrick back then  
beebo: yea totally

//Brendon and Patrick\\\

Brendon was late. Really late. So late, that he was woken up by his friends in the chat group. Everything was fine for the first five seconds, before he realized the sun was up, and he actually read what they were saying. He freaked out, to say the least.  
Now, Brendon was racing to school, holding his phone and texting while he ran. Over the years, he'd gotten good at doing it. It payed off on days like this.  
The only bad part of this is that he couldn't see where he was going. He rammed straight into a body, tumbling over onto the sidewalk. Brendon's phone flew into the grass nearby.  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" the figure scrambled away, grabbing their hat. A fedora.  
"No, it was my fault," Brendon blinked a couple times, "...Patrick?"  
"Oh. Hi, Brendon," Patrick sighed, "I'm late, yeah."  
"You look wrecked, dude! Are you okay?" Brendon exclaimed, running over to grab his phone, "And everyone's fucking freaking out, since you're late." Brendon showed him his phone screen.  
Patrick lightly took his phone, scrolling up to the messages from the beginning of the day. Brendon grabbed their stuff, then Patrick's arm, and they started walking, towards school again.  
Patrick gave him his phone back, and when Brendon turned around, tears were streaming down his cheeks. A hand was covering his mouth to muffle the noises that were sure to escape. Brendon's face softened, and they stopped walking.  
"Oh, Patrick, what's wrong?" Brendon said, quietly, almost a whisper. He pulled the shorter boy into a hug, Patrick started to whimper.  
"D-do you really th-th-think th-that Pete doesn't l-like me anymore?"  
Brendon sighed, "Of course he does. He's probably just trying not to show any weaknesses, because Pete's like that. You remember when he was with Jordan-"  
"-A-and Jordan dumped him, and h-he said he was over him the d-day after?" Patrick pulled away from their hug, "H-he didn't actually like Jordan though, h-he just w-went out with him 'c-cause he felt b-bad for him."  
Patrick stared at Brendon for a second, realization dawning on his face. He yanked away and started running in the opposite direction of school.  
"Wait, Patrick!" Brendon shouted, and gave chase.

//shit go back\\\

ryro: that's a strong response  
frnki: i never thought of "yea totally" as a strong response  
jishdun: cause it's not dood  
Cody: class is starting  
Petey: thanks captain obvious  
ryro: patrick still isn't here  
jishdun: and brendon's still not here  
Cody: cause he's a dumbass  
frnki: ok  
beebo: can you guys skip a period??????????  
ryro: ya, why  
beebo: cuz i found patrick n showed him the chat n he read petes mesage n got upset n ran awya  
Petey: what  
jishdun: english please?  
beebo: meet me outside the school?? like rn??  
ryro: i'm like across the school dude  
beebo: wait nevermind  
frnki: wtf is going on inside your mind  
beebo: nothing  
jishdun: what the heck  
ryro: tell ussssssss  
Petey: i gtg

Petey has left the chat

frnki: tf is going on anymore  
beebo: nothing hahaha  
Cody: i had to go use the bathroom for you to fucking say it's nothing  
frnki: oh no, you had to ask to use the bathroom! poor you!  
Cody: nah i just left  
frnki: you what mate  
ryro: wot  
jishdun: brendon spill the beans  
beebo: nothing's wrong  
jishdun: you say to meet in front of the school, then say not to, then deny that anythings wrong, then pete leaves??  
Cody: something's wrong with patrick  
ryro: who's gonna be the sherlock holmes and figure this out  
jishdun: "i found patrick and showed him the chat. he read pete's message and got upset. then he ran away"  
frnki: so patrick's missing??? fuck  
Cody: but why did pete leave  
ryro: does he feel bad  
jishdun: did pete even know  
Cody: he probably read beebs message before us  
frnki: this is all a fucking shitfest

beebo has downgraded ryro to member

ryro: fuck you  
Cody: can we do anything to help them?  
jishdun: i don't think so, we have to wait for things to blow over  
ryro: but that's boooorrrriiiinnnngggg  
beebo: nothing is wrong anymore  
Cody: the fuck do you mean anymore  
Cody: brendon just tell us  
beebo: i promised patrick i wouldn't  
frnki: what  
jishdun: what  
ryro: what  
Cody: what  
beebo: what?  
ryro: STOP BEING VAGUE  
beebo: i'll never stop being vogue  
jishdun: please read that again  
frnki: don't change the subject bren  
beebo: i can't tell you anything  
jishdun: why not?  
beebo: i'm not snitching on patrick  
frnki: did he do something wrong?  
beebo: no but i promised him i wouldn't tell, and so i'm not  
jishdun: we're his friends, too, we need to know  
beebo: i'm not telling you guys  
frnki: brendon we have to know  
ryro: guys drop it  
jishdun: what? why should we?  
Cody: it's none of our business, it's their relationship  
frnki: then why does brendon know? pete and patrick are our friend too  
beebo: please?  
frnki: no  
jishdun: fine  
frnki: wait what???  
jishdun: you have to keep us updated though  
ryro: he will  
frnki: fr guys?  
beebo: i can't cause idk anything else  
beebo: about pete and patrick  
Cody: well shit  
ryro: add one of them to the chat?  
beebo: ok ,,,,

beebo has added Pattycakes to the chat

Pattycakes has left the chat

ryro: k damn  
jishdun: try pete i guess  
beebo: sure

beebo has added Petey to the chat

Petey: why am i here right now  
Cody: cause we wanna know if you're alive or not  
Petey: i wish i wasn't but thanks for checking in

Petey has left the chat

beebo: ...  
Cody: what  
ryro: someone dm him please  
jishdun: it should be either you or brendon  
ryro: me? i wouldn't know what to say  
beebo: well fuck  
jishdun: now i'm r e a l l y worried  
beebo: well i guess i'll brb then

beebo has left the chat

frnki: well shit  
Cody: what do we do now???  
jishdun: nothing i guess  
ryro: we wait right  
jishdun: we kinda have to  
frnki: ok well  
Cody: goodbye for now  
jishdun: we're gonna talk again later?  
ryro: yea but like  
ryro: everything'll be different


	19. A Pizza My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and i thought i was discontinuing this fic!  
> anyways, i apologize for the earlier chapters. reading them over, they're bad  
> i'mma try to write a really good plot for the next one

beebo has joined the chat

frnki: TELL  
beebo: I JUST JOINED LET ME BREATHE  
jishdun: we've had to wait 3 periods  
ryro: it's almost fucking lunch time  
beebo: do you think i was in control of how much time i spent out of this chat  
Cody: YES, ACTUALLY  
jishdun: it's fine now i suppose, just update us  
beebo: sorry but no  
jishdun: what  
beebo: all i can tell you is that pete's fine  
frnki: thank fuck  
Cody: thank lord  
jishdun: did you talk to him?  
beebo: that's the reason i left dumbass  
ryro: how tf do you not know anything then  
beebo: i didn't fucking interrogate him what do you take me for  
frnki: an interrogator  
jishdun: guys drop it for now  
Cody: it's almost lunch anyway  
ryro: i assume we'll all be at lunch?  
beebo: if i know them well enough, i doubt they'll be there  
frnki: why  
jishdun: well, patrick's not at school, and pete's too caught up in patrick to care about school  
Cody: even beebo's not being optimistic, this is bleak  
ryro: but i thought pete was already over patrick???  
frnki: but didn't we conclude that pete left cause he was worried about patrick  
ryro: w h e n  
beebo: guys i honestly don't know anything  
Cody: well, we'll find out eventually  
beebo: i hope  
jishdun: okay

//Patrick and Pete\\\

"We have to go to lunch."  
Pete sighed, clawing a hand through his tangled hair. They probably did, the groupchat would be on fire if they didn't, and it would just make things worse.  
"Are you sure you're fit to go out?" Pete asked, "Because if you're not, I'm making you a sandwich or something instead-"  
"Are you?" Patrick replied instead, avoiding the question like it was a ball in a game of dodge ball.  
"I am if you are."  
Apparently, the ball ricocheted off the wall and hit the back of his head.  
"I don't really want to go," Patrick scratched the back of his head awkwardly, and Pete nodded his head in a swift, deciding motion.  
"Then we're not going. I can order pizza, if you want," Pete offered, pulling his phone out of his pocket.  
Patrick nodded, whispering, "Okay," quietly.  
They were both still upset about their fight, but after talking it out, they understood both perspectives. Pete took Patrick's joke too seriously, and Patrick defended himself in the wrong way. Even though Pete tried to insist that Patrick's defense was perfectly reasonable, and that he himself was in the wrong. And Patrick denying all of Pete's claims, saying that it was his own fault, because he was the one to make the joke.  
They were both over it, but they hadn't gotten back together yet, and that's what was bothering Pete. He wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss him, or pull him close and cuddle him all day. He wasn't going to pressure him back into a relationship, and if Patrick wanted to keep it platonic, he'd continuously sew the threads to their friendship back together, for as long as he could. He would suffer with these feelings, if it meant that the both of them could continuing talking to each other.  
And if Patrick didn't want to be friends, he'd be broken, but again, he isn't going to pressure him into anything.  
Beside him, Patrick yawned and pawed at his eyes, sleeves over his hands. It was adorable, but disheartening to see his puffy red eyes from crying, and the bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep.  
Pete couldn't stop himself from shuffling closer and wrapping his arms around the younger boy, forgetting about ordering the pizza. Patrick was one of the only things more important than pizza in his life, but he beat pizza by miles upon miles.  
Patrick wrapped his arms around Pete's neck, cuddling closer, basically in his lap. He sniffled, snuggling his head into the crook of Pete's neck.  
"God, I'm crying again," he whispered, "Can we just move past this whole argument, and go back to the way things were?"  
Pete nodded, "If that's what you want." He yanked all his disappointment and sadness out of his voice, he didn't want Patrick to feel bad.  
He felt him smile against his neck, then pull away and reach up to kiss him, on the lips. Pete was surprised for a moment, but quickly reciprocated.  
So he didn't mean that far back.  
Pete laughed, reaching an arm over to grab his phone, "So, about that pizza," Before Patrick could interrupt, he continued, "I'm paying."

//shit go back\\\

frnki: you see either of em  
jishdun: there are two eminems?  
frnki: idk maybe  
ryro: if you woke up and found that you were in eminem's body, what's the first thing you'd do?  
Cody: go back to sleep  
beebo: how fuckin emo do you have to be to hate eminem cody jfc  
Cody: i'm not emo  
jishdun: hahahahahaha  
Cody: aye fuck off  
frnki: but do any of you see them?  
beebo: no lmao if the eminem twins were here everyone'd know  
frnki: i don't see them  
jishdun: wait cody i'm behind you  
Cody: aye i top tho  
jishdun: not like that you perverted fuck  
frnki: jfc you got him to cuss  
jishdun: oh i didn't even realize i typed that  
beebo: bullshit  
ryro: how come people don't say bullpiss  
Cody: idk, it's kinda bullpiss  
frnki: k so ryan has to start saying bullpiss instead of bullshit  
ryro: i never say bullshit anyway so  
jishdun: you just failed  
ryro: o h  
Cody: enough fooling around, k, so do you guys see them?  
frnki: no  
Cody: well fuck  
beebo: that was really f r a n k  
ryro: you've already used that joke dumbass  
jishdun: so we don't know where they are? shit  
frnki: you're in a cussing mood today josh  
jishdun: oops i did it again  
Cody: i FORGOT WHAT I WAS LOOSING MY MIND ABOUT I ONLY WROTE THIS DOWN TO MAKE YOU PRESS REWIND SEND A MESSAGE I WAS YOUNG AND A MENACE  
ryro: that literally took you like fifteen seconds  
beebo: i thought of britney spears first  
ryro: so i suppose you hate pete and patrick now?  
beebo: literally when did i say that  
jishdun: wait pete and patrick wrote that song?  
frnki: d r a w t h e c o n c l u s i o n

Pattycakes has joined the chat

beebo: chOKE  
ryro: we don't speak about dallon in this chat  
ryro: oh hi patrick  
frnki: ryan you're a dickweed  
beebo: the fuck did you just say  
Cody: anyways patrick  
Pattycakes: pete's ordering pizza  
beebo: peteza?  
jishdun: you probably think you're original  
beebo: uh cause i am?  
Cody: i thought you and pete were mad at each other  
Pattycakes: it was a silly fight tbh  
frnki: y'all back together tho  
Pattycakes: no  
ryro: but yo ass just said it was a silly fight  
Pattycakes: doesn't mean i'm still not mad  
jishdun: idk what to say to that  
beebo: so peterick is dead?  
Pattycakes: i suppose so. shame  
ryro: so that's why pete's not here, we'd have torn him apart  
Pattycakes: well anyways i'm eating pizza and you're not losers see you tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you ever read that fic where Ryan and Pete are both underweight and so they're in a contest to get to a healthy weight and Ryan eats Pete to win?  
> that shit confused me and fucked me up at the same time


	20. Is Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my update cause i realized,,, 'Tyler, Gerard, and Maxx ain't even in it yet. damn'

beebo: i feel like ryan is the type of person to not give a fuck about his grades, but he's just so flawless that he gets good grades anyway  
Cody: get a room  
ryro: thanks for responding before i could even read it cody  
jishdun: are we not gonna talk about how sweet that was  
frnki: no  
jishdun: good to know  
Pattycakes: too gay for me  
beebo: lmao that's gay  
ryro: you're gay  
frnki: yooo same  
beebo: nah i'm bi  
jishdun: wait di y'all know frank's gay  
Cody: he droned on about gerard way for 10 minutes yesterday, i assumed he was gay  
frnki: oof  
ryro: damn i thought he was straight  
frnki: OOF  
jishdun: OOF  
beebo: OOF  
Cody: OOF  
Pattycakes: OOF  
Cody: wait is pete ok?  
Pattycakes: yeh i think so  
ryro: then add his asshole back dad  
frnki: y'all 100% fuckin  
beebo: i fuckin wish  
beebo: *ryan fuckin wishes

beebo has added Petey to the chat

Petey: hi i'm jason   
Cody: are you okay  
Petey: dude calm your dick  
beebo: that's impossible when i'm around you  
jishdun: brendon is the master of saying something really gay while not actually being gay  
Pattycakes: kinda like straight white girls on the internet  
frnki: welp  
ryro: i sense sexual tension between brendon and pete  
Petey: *brendon and ryan  
jishdun: reliving that ryden dream  
Cody: i wish i could relive that peterick dream :(  
Petey: lol that's gay  
frnki: 'lol' is gay  
beebo: saying something is gay is gay  
frnki: that's gay  
Petey: that's gay  
ryro: that's gay  
Pattycakes: that's gay  
jishdun: that's gay  
frnki: that's gay  
Cody: lmao and y'all are gay???  
beebo: actually i'm bi  
Cody: fair enough  
jishdun: we've all repeated the same thing at the same time twice already today  
Petey: i'm not part of this conversation peace  
ryro: oh btw,,, are you and patrick on good terms?  
beebo: sike you are now pete  
Petey: we're? right trick?  
frnki: not to be a grammar nazi or anything but,,,, *were  
jishdun: in what universe  
Pattycakes: we are  
Cody: that's mighty fuckin lit frend  
beebo: why everyone gotta cuss  
Cody: i cuss oNCE  
ryro: good. also i cuss cause when i don't know what to say, it buys me time to think  
frnki: that's deep  
frnki: that's like  
frnki: william shakespeare deep  
frnki: someone please chat i can't sustain a conversation with myself for this long  
Petey: i'm better than you i did that once  
frnki: well sorry we're good at different things  
Pattycakes: weren't you faking high that time so you could say whatever you wanted and it'd be good  
Petey: let me have my moment  
jishdun: 'that's like william shakespeare deep' is probably frank's only response to anything deep  
ryro: wtf did i say that was deep  
beebo: your thing didn't even make sense cause we're typing and you can think it out before you post it  
Cody: damn bren gotta be so fuckin harsh  
jishdun: why does it seem like cody would've typed the first thing and brendon would've typed the second thing?  
beebo: your dick is small  
jishdun: okay then  
ryro: if it makes you feel any better, josh, same  
frnki: big dick energy  
Cody: wow  
Pattycakes: this chat has devolved into meaningless talk between seven friends, who, instead of chatting about things that could actually affect them in real life, only send pointless memes and jokes  
Cody: patrick i'm the emo one  
jishdun: dude for the length i've known you, i haven't heard you say much that's especially emo  
ryro: cody's weird that way, he just behaves like an emo, he doesn't actually say much that's emo  
beebo: pete said really emo things and looked like an emo 2 years ago  
Cody: are you claiming pete was a better emo than me?  
frnki: pete still acts emo tho, he just doesn't look the part  
Petey: remember when ryan was emo asf lmaooo  
beebo: yes hahaha  
jishdun: i don't remember ryan ever being emo  
ryro: good i'd like to keep it that way  
Pattycakes: he didn't look like it, he just acted like it  
beebo: he still kinda acts like it tho,,,,  
ryro: fuck you trick ass hoe  
Petey: damn  
Cody: ryan is of a special category of emos *shudders*   
Cody: .............hippy emos  
ryro: furry  
beebo: aHHHH  
Pattycakes: wait what type of emo is cody  
Petey: a short one  
frnki: personally, i take offense  
Petey: we're the same height dickwad  
frnki: go commit death-pacito  
Petey: go commit die  
beebo: cody is of a special category of emos *shudders*  
beebo: .............furry emos  
jishdun: aHHHH  
Cody: hey  
ryro: what a stinging response from cody  
Petey: patrick is of a special category of emos *shudders*  
Petey: .............soft emos  
jishdun: the most horrifying of all the categories  
frnki: the last person you expect to be the murderer is the teddy bear, after all  
beebo: category is? shea coulee. look at all the edges i've snatched today  
ryro: i think brendon and josh are pop-punk emos  
frnki: pete's obviously just a punk emo. i mean fuckin duh  
Pattycakes: personally, i think pete is of the hardcore, poetic, troll, depressed asf, and gay asf categories. like a super-breed of emo  
Petey: i am the most powerful. i am the heir to the emo throne. bow down to me, you peasants  
jishdun: wait,,,, that describes frank too. and kinda brendon, get rid of hardcore. wait the 'depressed asf' category describes all of us  
ryro: oh my god but that's an exact description of frank too  
frnki: the two rivaling kingdoms of emos, both housing a super-breed of emo. who will win the war?  
Petey: bitch you wish you could beat me  
frnki: you wanna put money on that bet?  
Petey: hell yes come at me shorty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this was shit yit y'all gotta zoom


End file.
